Blanc & noir
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: todo nuevo en otro continente, pero... cambiaron de lugar por una razón... ¿qué pasa con ella? ¡Enviadme reviews! en realidad, no son tantos capítulos, porque hay 5 finales y un capítulo extra mi primer fic u.u
1. ¿Algún sentido a todo esto?

Sueños extraños.

Aquí empieza la historia, ¿dónde?, empezaremos en el Makai, donde, cierto demonio de fuego, estaba, cómo no, durmiendo en la rama de un árbol cerca del cienpiés ése de Mukuro.

El hecho, es, que en sus repetidos sueños de su pasado y Yukina ¬¬', apareció una imagen borrosa...

Ésa misma imagen, se fue repitiendo durante varios días y cada día se hacía más nítida. Era una chica, una humana, una simple humana, que parecía ser torturada, aunque sólo en sueños, y no podía despertar.

Al final,el pobre demonio, yase había hartado de tanto sueño, y decidió contárselo a Mukuro, pero ella, no tenía ni idea del tema, puesto que se trataba de una simple humana del ningenkai, le dijo que le dejaba ir allí a consultarlo con sus 'amigos'.

Sin pensarlo más, se fue con ellos, ya que estaba harto de sufrir esos sueños, y si encontraba a ésa persona, la mataría, por no dejarle dormir en paz.

Toc, toc, toc!

-¿Quién debe ser a estas horas, que llame en la ventana, a parte de Hiei?- la verdad, no tengo ni idea, dudo que Hiei haya venido hasta aquí, con lo bien que parecía estar durante éstos años... bueno, séa quien séa, me ha despertado del sueño raro ése...

-Soy yo... ¿vas a abrir o te rompo la ventana?- ya estaba hiei gritando...

-Tranquilo hombre...¬¬'... ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡un abrazo!- decía muy ilusionado Kurama.

-Vale, vale, ¡Quitaaa imbéeeecil!

-uggh... y... ¿qué tetrae por aquí?-esquees... bastanteraroqueestéporaquídespuésdetantotiempo... (separad vosotros)

-claro, tú no debes saber nada de eso...

Humms... se le ve preocupado... mejor le pregunto... (por si no os habíais dado cuenta... aquí el narrador es Kurama =) )

-Va cuéntame! ¿qué sucede? –siempre tan formal ¬¬'

-pues...(grrr... esque es una idiotez...) esque.... últimamente... una ningen...

-Sí...- como sea lo mismo....

-Me acosa por las noches!!

Caída de kurama.-eeeh?-

-No imbécil... ¬¬'... esq tengo cada noche el mismo sueño... una ningen que sufre y...

Oooh Hiei! Qué alegría! Quieres ayudar a una ningen!

No stupid!! Grrrr... cuando me entere de quien es... me la cargo eeh! Me has oído bien? Que me la cargo! ¿con qué derecho se cree a torturrme de tal manera? Eso no va a acabar así- y así se fue echando humos muy enfadado, con los puños cerrados y... no se sabe por qué (misterios de la vida) ¡¡¡salió por la puerta!!!

Kurama, se quedó con la gota y llamó a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, porque, ciertamente, se trataba del mismo sueño, ¿lo tendrían ellos también? Misterio misterioso, quien se ha comido al oso?... ejem ¬¬'

En casa de Yusuke...

Estaban los tres chicos (hiei estaba maldiciendo a la X persona en un árbol del parque X, mientras echaba tanto humo que el árbol se estaba quemando y se hizo un incendio que tuvieron que llamar a ls bomberos, y el gato del árbol y... –vale, me esty desviando del tema), Kurama, Kuwabara y Yusuke, y de paso Keiko, Atsuko y Botan que había ido por si tenían que llamar a Koenma, todos ahí.

-a ver... quién ha tenido sueños con una chica humana que grita en sueños y es torturada?- anunció Kurama

-Yo!- gritaron tres voces y un cartel que ponía: Yo, (Hiei) que lo había levantado Kurama

-Quién cree que ha de ayudarla?- otra vez Kurama

-Yo!- otra vez tres voces pero sin cartel.

-quién cree que ha de matarla porque es insufrible?- kurama lo dijo

kurama levantó otra vez el cartel.

-Oye Kurama, pr qué haces esto el cartelito?- decía Yusuke con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues porque... hmms... enns... nuxé... jeje... supongo que... me hacía gracia...- caída de todos...- No! Ya sé! Porque no podíamos ignorar la pinión de Hiei!- ahora ya todos se habían levantado dispuestos a abandonar la casa con Kurama dentro...- escuchad... que yo no vivo aquí...

Como si no le hubieran escuchad, vuelven a sus asientos.

-oye Yusuke- decía keiko con esa voz arrogante...- qué quiere decir eso de sí yo! A salvar a la chica!... emms... ¿esa chica es más guapa que yo? Eeh?

-bueno... pues no sabría decirte... vista dormida....- Keiko empezaba a hacer Grrrrs!- Oh! No, no,no,no! Tú eres mucho más guapa, mujer!

-Ja!- sonrisa de keiko triunfate- pero... como me dejes por esa chica... ¡te vas a enterar!

-Que sí,Dios... ¡¿qué he echopara merecer esto?!... anda, Keiko, tú eres insustituible!!

Bueno... la tarde pasó y decidieron y a visitar a Koenma, mientras iban de camino, Kurama fue a buscar a Hiei por uno de los innumerables incendiosque había causado... le costó trabajo, eso no hay que negarlo.

En el despacho de Koenma...

-Bueno, ahora que sabes lo que nos pasa, ¿qué crees que es?

-Pues... no tengo ni idea... nunca había pasado algo así... ya buscaré información... os veo mañana!- dio koenma muy deprisa con la cara sudada para que se fueran ya.-Ah! Pero Hiei! Mientras tanto podrías intentar aeriguar quiénes, donde vive...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo con indiferencia.

-Vamos Hiei, que no te deje descansar, no quiere decir que... ¡espera! Si la encuentras, te será más fácil donde poer matarla...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No es nada de eso, ya lo he intentado pero... solo he conseguido averiguar la ciudad en dónde vive... mi jagan no da para tanto en 'Búsquedas de humanos incógnita'.

-Pero... si ha conseguido llegar hasta vosotros, no puede ser del todo normal... ¡no hay nadie que sepa cómo meterse en los sueños de la gente, y menos humanos!- dijo Koenma.

-a mí me da igual, pero, creo que no tanto por vosotros...- empezaba a decir hiei con un tono de picardía en la voz- tendréis que empezar a hacer las maletas y las despedidas porque... vive bastante más lejos de Japón.

-Qué? What? Pero qué dices? Qué me estás contando? Tendré que separarme de Yukina, mi preciosa futura prometida?- primer argumento de Kuwabara, que a la primera que habla ya la caga, con un buen chichón dado por... Hiei, cómo no.

-Pues eso, imbécil: te quedas aquí con tu amada Yukina-mirada fulminante Hiei-Yusuke-, o te vas a 'rescatar o lo que sea que vayamos a hacer ahí' a la damisela en apuros fuera del alcance de Yukina- otra mirada asesina.

-Bueno, tú tambien te quedas sin Keiko... vaya celos va a coger cuano se entere de que es fuera de Japón... en... Europa, ¿has dicho?- 'hn' made in 'quien ya se sabe quién'- donde dicen que son las chicas guapísimas!!!- enunciación de kuwabara.

-ejem... yukina... ejemm... existe... ejemm- yusuke ¬¬'- Dios, ¡qué tos me ha cogido!... pero... ¡tengo otra solución!, ¡que vengan las chicas con nosotros!

-perdona, pero... ¿estas diciendo que vengan las chicas para haceros lado y que no se sientan celosas?- Kurama con su ironia+ asentimiento de Yus+ gota de kurama+ mirada de kurama a hiei de' y qué hacemos con estos' + 'yo me voy' de hiei, y un – Nooooooooo!!! No os vayais, vale, no vendran... TT uggh! Ya me veo muerto al volver buuaaaaa!!

Kurama y hiei con la gota gorda y un 'está bien' de kurama y un 'hn' de hiei.

En fin, que los chicos se van a ir con las chicas a una ciudad X de un país X de Europa ( lo que os de la gana) a salvar, rescatar, ayudar, sacar el mal de, matar, asesinar, enamorar a una chica X.

Fin del capítulo .


	2. Presentación

¿pero dónde tengo la cabeza? Bueno, sorry please, que se me había olvidado poner que los personajes no me pertenecen, que son de Yoshihiro Togashi, que a mí no se me hubieran ocurrido unos personajes tan erfectos. Bueno, en fin, empiezo ya el nuevo capítulo, espero que guste.

Maddles

Bueno, me voy a presentar!! Hola, me llamo Maddles, Maddie, Madd, o como me queráis llamar, Roux. Estamos en vacaciones, sí! Y pronto tendré 15 años, vamos, que soy una adolescente, en apariencia normal, pero creo que nací de una forma diferente, aunque no encuentro muy bien el qué.

A ver, emms...., soy una chica bastante alta, tampoco metro 80, no penseis, debo tener 1.65 metros aprox. mms... soy muy blanca de piel, y este verano, como no, voy a convertirme en una gamba andante ¬¬' qué triste vida llevo, ueno... tengo el pelo de color... no lo sé, explico, no es ni castaño, ni rubio, ni pelirrojo, x supuesto que no es negro, es como... color oro viejo, para haceros a una idea, sí, algo difícil de encontrar. Mis ojos también son de un color raro, aunq podría decir que son color miel, avellana y un poco verdes también, ya veis, esq no soy normal uggh... :'(

A ver, ahora qué digo de mi vida... mms... bueno, creo q soy diferente a las demás chicas, q estan pensando todo el día en chicos y discotecas, y en la música ésa q está puesta de moda q te rompe los tímpanos. Bueno, vereis, es que yo... yo soy una artista creo... domino cualquier tipo de pinturas, toco unos cuantos instrumentos, los que más me gustan, el piano el saxo  , emms, me paso todo el día leyendo, escuchando música de la mía y bailando twist y rock & roll, no pregunteis xq, pero esq m encanta, me relajo y me divierto... sola... . bueno, de amigos... amigos no tengo, pero sí amigas, son pocas, pero lo q me gusta de ellas es q se dan cuenta de cuando me siento mal, y, en vez de preguntarme, q lo odio, me dan ánimos para q me encuentre mejor.

Es que veréis, a mi no me gusta nada que la gente sepa de mi vida... yo lo intento ocultar todo, quiero ser dueña de mi vida, sin que nadie se entrometa en mis asuntos, ¿qué derecho tienen? Además, así no me pueden judgar. Y, ¿yo?, ¿de hablar con la gente?, poco se me ve, lo justo y necesario, aunque de todas formas, siempre le doy una sonrisa a la vida para continuar hacia delante y de paso, si puedo, ¡a bailar el twist!

Yo no soy una chica que sea rica, pija e idioteces por el estilo (todo el respeto hacia ricas, pijas etc., es que es el personaje, sorry), soy normal, con lo justo, aunq tengo todo lo que quiero, no gasto el dinero en ir al cine, si no que lo gasto en hacer cuadros... mira, cosas de la vida. Claro que, de ésta forma, si les dijera alguna vez a mis padres de salir con nosequién a nosedónde, se sorprenderían tanto que puede que ni me dejaran pensando que nosequién es mi novio ¬¬' hay que ver...

¡Es verdad! Tampoco he dicho nada de mi vida amorosa, bueno, tampoco hay mucho que decir... de las veces que he creído estar enamorada, que luego solo eran estúpidas obsesiones, nunca me han correspondido, vamos, que soy un caso perdido que se va a pasar toda su vida sola, aunque tampoco me disgusta... creo... que estoy mejor así...

¿un adjetivo para mí? Podría ser... pura, la pureza de la luz, sí, creo que está bien. Soledad no, porque sé que no estoy sola, sé y me siento querida, así que la soledad me la busco yo para sentirme bien, para no necesitar a nadie, muestra de independencia.

Bueno, es verdad, mi familia, es un conjunto de gente muy pesada, con quienes tengo que vivir, soportar batallitas, pelear cuando lo necesito, y dar besos en según qué circunstancias a fin de que no tenga que fregar los platos.

En fin, creo que con esto os podeis haber hecho una idea de el tipo de persona que soy. (autora: por favor, poned reviews para saber si es una personalidad común o no, por si la tengo que modificar un poco, gracias)

_________________

Ah! Por cierto, ahora estoy volviendo hacia casa de... no os importa, vale? No teneis que hacer nada con mis asuntos, esto si que es privado, ja!

Ooh! ¡Una Heladería ! con el calor que hace... sí, llevo algo de dinero...

-un helado doble de cookies y roché!

Ya, vale, un helado raro... pero esque... está tan bueno!

Me siento en un banco y me tomo el helado... buuaaaaa!! ¿por qué a mí? En serio, es que no sé qué le pasa a la gente que se me quedan mirando con los ojos muy abiertos... emms ¿tengo monos en la cara? Ah! Puede que me haya manchado con el helado... . me paso la servilleta por la boca pero estoy limpia... umms... debe ser que soy guapa! Jajaja!! No, es broma, tampoco soy Venus, que digamos. Pero no todo el mundo... eing? Un abuelo y un niño pasan delante de mí, el niño se me queda mirando con unos ojos como platos y el abuelo como si nada... tranquilos, me había acabado el helado.

Mirad, yo no lo entiendo, es como si determinada gente me viera nosequé. Yo con esto me asusto, es preocupante, no... da igual, soy yo, que estoy fatal y me flipo, seguro que todo el mundo piensa lo mismo: que la gente le acecha.

Bueno, tanto me da, como no quiero que me vayan persiguiendo gente en plan zombi, tiro el papel del helado y me voy de la plaza tapándome la cara a el ritmo de Heidi... ahí es cuando la gente es la que flipa conmigo.

Y se aabó e capítulo! Ya sé, ha estado un tanto aburrido. Lo siento, I'm sorry. Pero, dadme una oportunidad por favor. Y, reviews de su personalidad, please!

También si me dais opciones para como puede seguir... estaré muy agradecida!


	3. adiós japón

Ya hago el 3º!!! Espero que lo lea alguien... bueno, en fin, yo sigo, ya se verá.

Un nuevo país, nueva casa, nuevo hogar, nueva vida. 

Después de 300 horas de avión, escalas, aeropuertos, y todo eso xq Mr. Koenma no tenía demasiado dinero para un vuelo directo, llegan al país: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, Yukina y Shizuru (la última viene más bien por vacaciones, qué se le va a hacer ¬¬')

Ya que eran tantos, Koenma tuvo que alquilar una casa en un barrio alejado de el centro de la ciudad. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver aquella casa, era muy grande y bonita,y tenia un jardín mal cuidado, aunque eso iba a cambiar gracias a los poderes de Kurama, aunque esperemos que no lo decore con plantas del Makai.

Tuvieron que ir de compras TODOS, ya que ALGUNOS, tenian ropas extrañas para occidente, y, misteriosamente, nadie opuso resistencia (qué raro en Hiei). También tuvieron que comprar sábanas, toallas, etc. Por suerte ya habían muebles, pero lo peor fue la comida. No saben el pollo que montaron en el supermercado hablando inglés (los que sabían) y luego a cocinar aquellas cosas... vamos, todo un show. Los primeros días comieron muy mal, bueno, los que comían, porque los otros no querían ni probar aquella comida con tan mala pinta, no porque fuera mala, si no porque no estaba bien hecha. En fin, que estaban muertos de hambre y asqueados hasta que decidieron poner el Canal Cocina! Bien! Viva la inteligencia que adquieren a veces, de vez en cuando...

Aunque no entendían lo que decían por que, no era ni Irlanda ni Reino Unido, se guiaron por las imágener y los dibujillos del reloj. Eso se tiene que decir, la verdad es que progresaron, el Canal Cocina los salvó.

Por cierto, no lo había dicho, pero Koenma ya se encargó de darles los euros y explicarles cómo íban.

Y, encima de todo eso,tuvieron que hacer un curso en vacaciones del idioma X para japoneses. Qué dura es la vida del japonés que se muda a suiza!(no es Suiza, es algún país de Europa, pero es que quedaba bien Suiza, vale, ya sigo)

Y después de aprender el abecedario para los que no los sabían, que era nivel 1 y los que ya lo sabían que hacían e curso de falsos principiantes, ya se sinteron más acogidos. Era curiosa la vida allí, pero se adecuarían fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Hiei y Koenma se dedicaban a saber más de la chica, no sabían quién era, pero finalmente averiguaron el barrio y el instituto. Bien! (es verdad, no he dicho que Koenma va del Reikai a lugar X por teletransportación y no necesita avión... ay que ver... ¬¬' qué mala persona)

El caso es, que, se tuvieron que apuntar al instituto ése, que también tenía bachillerato. Y quedaron todos allí matriculados.

A continuación... viva las vacaciones! Y curso intensivo de todo a Hiei, pobre mártir, eso por no haber ido nunca al insti jajaa.

En las vacaciones de todo: playa, museos, siestas, monumentos, excursiones a la montaña, teatro ... ahí las chicas llevaban a los chicos adonde les diera la gana, y también a comprar libros, libretas...y a dar muchas vueltas por el barrio X para ver si la encontraban, pero, obviamente, no la encontraron, es que resulta que la chica se pasa todo el día en su casa... todo su trabajo de momento inútil... obvio quién es la chica no?

Pues nada, a ver cómo es el encuentro.

Fin del capítulo.

Hay que ver, como los maltrato, espero que lo pasen mejor después... aunque, creo que me ha quedado un poco incoherente eso de que Hiei tenga que sufrir tanto para matar a la chica ésa.... ¿habrá algo más?


	4. el encuentro

Siguiendo, siguiendo, voy siguiendo, hasta, espero, poder acabar esta historia.

Me gustaría hacerla bien, así que me esforzaré. Ya estaba por la mitad del capítulo cuando se me ha cerrado el word, así que si ahora es más corto de lo que debería ser, lo siento.

El maldito parque y las calles de la ciudad.

Maddles POV

Hoy es un día de verano en los que no apetece hacer nada, un día de los que: me paso todo el día tranquilamente sin que me molesten nime digan de hacer talo qué cosa; pero no.

A mis padres se les tenía que ocurrir la genial idea de ir al parque por la tarde con mi prima, no es que no quiera a mi prima, si no que quería gandulear.

Pero, como si no acepto me tengo que quedar en casa obligada a planchar, tender, o las miles de asquerosidades que me llegaran a hacer hacer, prefiero ir a 'tomar el aire que nunca va mal'. No te puedes quedar encerrada en casa Maddie, noo.

Así que, resignada,voy a prepararme para ir al parque. Uee! Qué ganas!

Urameshi residense* (qué bien queda, me encanta, aunque a Yusuke no se le podría haber ocurrido, qué mala soy)

-uaaau!! Bueno, quedamos en que Kurama va a dar una vuelta por el mercado, Kuwabara se va a los videoclubs y a los cines, yo voy a los recreativos, por si fuera el caso...- miradas raras hacia Yusuke- ¿qué? Nunca se sabe! ... Y, Hiei...

-Yo me voy.- chicos! Que ya se va! Y... ¿a dónde se va?

-pero...¿a dónde?-preguntó Kurama con falso desinterés- Ah! No, claro! Uy, Hiei, no pensaba esto de ti... buuaaaa!!! Me has deepcionado...

-¿se puede saber de qué hablas?- pregunta de Kuwabara porque el pobre...- da igual! Eres una deshonra para el equipo Urameshi! ¡aunque no sepa de qué va todo esto!

-¿pero te quieres callar, idiota? Y...¿ de qué a todo esto, Kurama?- miradas de yusuke para kurama y Hiei... mientrastanto, Hiei que se quería ir ya de aquello...

-Veréis! Ejem ejem- se aclara la garganta- ¡HIEI LO QUE QUIERE ES QUE YA SABE QUIÉN ES LA CHICA Y SE LA QUIERE CARGAR ÉL SOLO!

-¿pero se puede saber de qué hablas? Yo no sé quién es ni dónde está, mi jagan no la localiza. Además, si supiera quién es, la conoceríais y luego la mataría. Ja!

-Oh Hiei! Pero qué amable eres! Vas a dejar que la conozcamos y luego la matas... para que sepamos cómo era? Pero qué gentil, bla bla bla- qué pesadose pone a veces Kurama.

-Anda, cállate ya, estúpido!- se gira y se va.

-Espera Hiei! –entre risas- ¿a dónde has dicho que ibas?- juju

-emms... a dónde encuentre...- esto en un susurro- ... un árbol cómodo.

Caída de yusuke y kurama que no se sabe cómo, lo habían oído y sacudida de Yusuke.

-Bueno, las chicas tienen que ir a comprar, ¿no?- un 'sí!' como respuesta...- ah!, también teneis que hacer la comida,...y... no olvideis ver en el Canal Cocina el programa ése de 'Si supiera cocinar... qué platos haría.' (totalmete inventado)

-Gggrrrrrrhh!!!- de las chicas enfadadas porque las tratan como las amas de casa-

-bueno... si quereis podeis venir conmigo- decía Kurama- que voy al mercado a ver si está 'la incógnita'.

-Vale! Menos mal que alguien nos entiende, bleeh!- sacan la lengua (por si no se entiende) hacia Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Pues nada, hasta luego!

En el parque X ( Maddles POV)

Llegamos a el parque a dónde iba de vez en cuándo de pequeña, una zona boscosa donde hay juguetes infantiles y es un lugar bastante relajante. 

Yo, que pensaba encontrarme con aquells juguetes de plástico y me encuentro con 'eso' unos juguetes de madera y metal que eran bonitos, pero... aburridos. Ya, sí, ya lo sé, ¿qué hago yo interesándome por los juguetes? Bueno, da igual.

-¿por qué he tenido que venir? (susurrando)- resignación, resignación, si tienes que resignarte, hazlo y siéntete bien, tralarí, tralará...- disfruta la fruta, juver sin azúcar, disfruta de la resignación, lo que tengas que hacer, tralarí, tralará, un flautín, trumlailá, trumlailá, y yo cantaré hasta morir... burucutumbo tumbotucun dá... , la lala la lala la lala lá... waterloo... sigue cantando sigue soñando... y soñarée (notas musicales por ahí)- viva la resignación, lo que hay que hacer para sentirse mejor,y... después de haber cantado todo el repertorio de eurovisión...

-¿se puede saber qué estas cantando?- ¬¬' en fin, mi hermana es así.

-Nada, nada... esque... han cambiado los juguetes y...

-Ya, ya... mms- uggh... creo que no se lo ha tragado... ¡espera! ¿ qué se tenía que tragar?

-hey Gleam!- nombre de mi prima- ¿qué es ese juguete de ahí?- así, por curiosidad, viva a disimulación, tralarí, tralará, viva los cambios de tema...

-pues... es un cacharro en donde uno se sienta en un lado y el otro en el otro y vas saltando- super explicación super aclarativa, me he enteradoal 100%! (si no lo entendeis, da un poco igual porque es algo bastante irrelevante, no va a ser algo en plan: el gran secreto que guardaba el juguete ése!)

- Venga, Maddles! Vamos a montarnos!- ¬¬' ¿y eso lo dices tú? Hermana que tiene... cuántos me has dicho? ¿Veinte años?- venga!

-vale va!- resignación, viva la resignación. Bueno, después de hacer grandes intentos para subir ahí arriba ¡lo conseguí! Y era bastante divertido, pero para ponerle más acción, me puse a gritar como una descosida... menos mal que no había nadie por ahí... ah! Por cierto, mi padre y mi hermana se montaron en el de al lado también... ¬¬'

-------- --------- ----------

mientras tanto, en cierto árbol de cierto parque, cierto youkai de fuego se despertó al oír unos gritos.

-Pero ¿qué demonios es esto? ¿quién demonios se ha puesto a gritar de esta manera?- pensaba para sí el youkai- ¡maldita sea la de las pesadillas maldita sea la de los gritos de obsesa! Esto es desesperante, ya que había conseguido dormir sin que me molestara la pesadilla esa, y va y ahora me despiertan los gritos de una pava... grrrrh! Voy a ver qué hago con ésa estúpida.

Y, así fue que Hiei se acercó a la pobre Maddie... ¿qué reacción va a haber?

Hiei llegó cuando ya habían bajado de el juguete ése, pero el youkai quiso echarla del parque por si acaso... se intentó meter en su mente para asustarla y que se fuera pero...

-Mierda! ¿Pero qué pasa otra vez?... a, bueno... debe ser que la chica de las pesadillas emite su fuerza como una onda expansiva y pasa lo mismo con todos los humanos de la ciudad... bueno, por si acaso, pruebo con una de las otras dos a entrar en su mente, a ellas no les haré nada porque, pobrecillas, pero.... ¿qué? ¿cómo puede ser? ¿a ellas sí? Lo volveré a intentar... cuando me meto en su mente... no puedo.... mms... hay cómo una luz que me echa... oh no! Lo único que puedo ver es la pesadilla! Oh dios, es ella! Debe ser que la pesadilla ella no la tiene y no sabe ni que existe, por eso no la puede guardar en su mente!... qué interesante... ahora ya tengo 2 razones para matarte... pero antes...

Maddles y su familia fueron paseándose por el parque, no gritaron más, aunque íban montanto en todos los juguetes XD, la hermana y el padre íban hablando de cómo era entonces, Gleam íba por ahí correteando y dando saltos, y bueno, Maddles íba detrás del todo dando miradas hacia los árboles y de vez en cuando bajaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos, parecía que... le faltaba algo, o, como si echara de menos algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Caminando, llegaron como a un corral de ponys, todos se fijaban en el que tenían delante, pero Madd se fijó en uno que estaba atrás, que parecía malhumorado, de color negro, en cuanto en pony la vio, se dirigió hasta ella. Maddles le dijo algo en susurros, la chica que susurraba a los ponys, y luego se fueron del lugar.

Hiei, que observaba desde las alturas, no podía creer lo que había visto, de los ojos de la chica al hablar con el pony, había salido como luz cariñosa para el pony, como si ella le hubiera entendido. Hiei los siguió desde los árboles. Habían encontrado un lugar en que los árboles se dirigían hacia un sitio pero, Maddles, miró hacia el lado contrario. Uff, por poco, pensó Hiei, casi le ve. Y continuaron. Pero, ya en un sitio donde habían unas construcciones Maddles iba caminando tranquilamente aunque con su cabeza baja...

-ah!mmm- alguien la había cogido por detrás y le había tapado la boca, se le formó una mueca de terror del susto.

-para, no te muevas...- no sé por qué labia cogido de ese modo, se decía Hiei.

.-let me go, stupid!

-tranquila, no te haré daño... ¿do you speak english?- preguntó Hiei contrariado.

-No... but... I don't understand japanese. ¬¬'- será estúpido.

-mms... vale- cogido el hilo idioma X- ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿por qué tendría que decírtelo? - ¿qué se cree éste? ¿qué me puede raptar y luego que qué tal estás? Pues se equivoca.

-da igual. Recuerda este nombre: yusuke urameshi.-y la soltó-

-y ¿por q... eh? Vaya... ya se ha ido... –qué raro...- Yusuke Urameshi... ¿se llamará él así? El nombre no le pega...

-¿Maddie? ¿dónde estás, Maddie?

-Aquí! ¡ya voy!

------- -------- ----------

Bueno, llegamos a casa y rápidamente apunté el nombre en una libreta, no sé si lo apunté bien, pero al menos sabía cómo se pronunciaba, yo me aclaraba.

Justo después, mi generosa madre, me dijo:

-Maddie! Ves a comprar X cosa a la calle Y!

-Noooo!! Estoy cansada!

-Síííííí!!! Y yo ambién y me aguanto.

-pero tú no vas a comprar la X cosa...

-qué has dicho?

-scrumble, scrumble, grrrrh!...- otra resignación... en fin... ¡a comprar! ¡qué ganas!

En la calle, acabé de comprar aquello y de vuelta vi a un grupo de japoneses... cuatro chicas y un chico con bolsas de la compra... qué raro... cuánto japonés tengo que ver hoy...

-eh Kurama! ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Botan, con cara de preocupada.

-Ooh! Esa chica! Es ella!- señalando a Maddles

Maddles que se giró, se quedó en plan: ¿a mí? ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿otra vez como lo del niño con el helado? ¡pero qué descaro! ¿qué es esto de señalarme a mí?

-¿se puede saber qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó Maddles gritando.

-Ooh! Nada, bueno sí! Espera!- le gritó Kurama.

Se reunieron en la misma acera y Maddles flipaba.

-Oye, lo siento pero yo no quiero formar parte de tu club de fans o lo que sea eso...

-ah! No, tranquila! Mi club de fans está en Japón!

Maddles flipando más todavía.

-cómo si no lo hubiese oído...¬¬'... Espera! Vosotros sois también de la secta: 'no olvides este nombre: Yusuke Urameshi ' ?

-Qué? ¿conoces a Yusuke?- lo decían con una cara de muy desesperados...

-pues... no lo sé... supongo que sería él... ¿esque sois del bando contrario?- caída de todos- bueno, da igual, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿por qué me encuentro a japoneses por ahí que parece que me conozcan?

-a ver,... pero, ¿tu has ido a los recreativos?- decían unos muy extrañados japoneses.

-pues...nops

-a ver... quien sea que te ha dicho lo de Yusuke... ¿cómo era?

-pues no lo sé... no le he visto... es que estaba e espaldas... ¬¬'

-dish' vamos mal... bueno, da igual! Iremos a ver a Yusuke

-¿ahora?-afirmación- no puedo...

-mañana?

-tampoco.

-¿cuándo?-tono desesperado

-Nunca.

-uggh'- nunca, nunca ,nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca...- buenoo... y si nos das tu mobil?

-bueno,vale. Pero... quiénes sois?

-Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Keiko y Shizuru. Y tú?

-Maddie, Madd o Maddles Roux, como gusteis.

-Ooh!

Intercambio de teléfonos.

-Bueno, ya entraremos en contacto!!- dijo kurama.

-Sí, adiós!- ya entraremos en contato, smiley!, pero qué creído es el tío!

Y así, se separaron, aunque al menos ya se conocían. Qué difícil es Maddles.

Fin del capítulo


	5. at the urameshi residense

Jooooooo ... buuuuaaaaaa!!! Por qué nadie lee mi fic? Solo irina-chan? Si hay más gente que lo lee, dejad reviews, que no cuesta nada...UNA PRESENTACIÓN PRESENTABLE

En Urameshi residense*...

Kurama y las chicas llegan a la casa (Hiei ya estaba) y muy contentas, aunque un poco mosqueadas...

-Ya la he encontrado- dijo cortante Hiei a Kurama.

-Shhh! No digais nada, esperad a que llegue el momento- decía Kurama a las chicas en susurros.- ¿a sí, Hiei? Y ¿cómo se llama?

-no lo sé, qué importa eso? Pero al menos ya sé de quién se trata ¬¬

-¿ a sí? ¿lo dices en serio?... mms... ya lo sé! No le has preguntado el nombre porque así no tienes nombre que decirnos y así la podrás matar tú solito, ¿me equivoco?- Kurama con su lógica.

-eso sería lo senzillo... pero no- chasco de Kurama- pero ¿cómo has podido prvocarme de tal modo? ¿quieres q te mate?- ya estaba sacando la espada cuando...

Europe's living a celebration... (riiing, riiing, el movil de kurama, cómo se ha habituado...¬¬')

-ups, perdon. ¿sí?- bla bla bla- ¿en serio Madd?- tenía una cara de ilusión en la cara.

-¿Madd? ¿Maddles?- decían las chicas, mientras, yus y kuw con uun qué confianzas y un y quién es ésa.

Cuelga el movil.

-Chicos, ¡buenas noticias! Madd, la chica de los sueños ( que bonito, ¿no?) ha dicho que podrá venir el sábado, bueno, la tendré que ir a buscar, ¿no es fantástico? Además, Hiei, ¿que bueno que sepa su nombre, no?- mirada pícara de kurama.

-Serás... grrr- hiei se va echando humos y todos se ríen.

- pero... ¿ por qué es tan fantástico que haya podido venir, esq era imposible?- preguntó yusuke con toda la inocencia del mundo, Kurama, al oírlo,se puso a llorar- ¿se puede saber qué le pasa?- con cara de gato ^^

-es que verás...-Botan explicando- con el pesante Nunca que nos echó, pues es normal que...

-jajajaja

Llegó el sábado, Maddles pudo escaparse y se encontró con Kurama que fueron a la Urameshi residense*

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclamó Kurama la mar de feliz.- Hey! Eeeoo! ¿chicos? Chicas, ya la conocéis, ¡¡ésta es Maddles!!- murmurando Yusuke y Kuwabara de: ¿por qué está tan contento? ¬¬

-hola...- saludó Maddles con una cara bastante extraña y tímidamente.

- ¡hola, Maddie, te estábamos esperando!- Gritó Yusuke.

-emm...¿a sí? Jejeje... (debeis haber estado esperando mucho rato) ¬¬ -se pone a silbar- bueno... em... ¿y quiéneis sois vosotros, grupo de japoneses con la importante misión de encontrarme?

-Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi... éste es...

-Waaaaa!!! Yusuke! ¿Así que eres tú? ¿por qué te pusiste de esa manera conmigo el otro día?- todo el mundo en plan: eeiiiinnnggg???(Hiei con una sonrisilla... Keiko preguntándose: qué del otro día? No sabía que ya se conocían... ¿qué debe haber hecho ya este...

-perdona, pero no se de qué me estás hablando...- decía Yusuke inocentemente...

-emm...- pensando en lo que pasó...- ¿seguro que no fuiste tú el que dijo: 'acuerdatede este nombre: Yusuke Urameshi' (esta frase la dijo con voz grave ^^)

-pues... emmm... sssss.... no.- caída de todos, si Hiei estuviera beviendo café, lo habría escupido todo, aunque, menos mal que estaba apartado del centro y no se pudiero dar cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto...- bueno, sigo con las presentaciones...

-...puede que me lo haya imaginado, pero parecá tan real...- ella en su mundo...

- eeeooo? ¿hola? Llamando, llamando, ¿se puede contactactar con Maddie?- yusuke, es que te pasas.

- Yusuke, no la llames Maddie, que pareces su madre, llámala Madd, o Maddles...

- emm... Kurama, creo que la chica te está afectando demasiado- le dijo Kuwabara a Kurama, risas de Kurama y enrojecimiento, mirada extrañada de hiei a Kurama, y, atención, a Botan le empiezan a salir humos de la cabeza, ¿está celosa?, yukina y keiko se ríen, Yusuke intenta disimular su risa, y maddles en su mundo.

-bueno, mejor lo dejo estar, ¿decíais algo?- todos se caen al suelo- Eeee? ¿He hecho algo malo? Aayyy, qué costumbres más raras las japonesas, caerse al suelo, más bien tirarse, con una pata pa arriba a santo de no se sabe... no entiendo...

-Bueno...- yusuke reponiéndose- como iba diciendo... éste es Kuwabara...

-Hola kuwa... ¿esto es un nombre? Uggg, qué raro dios...

-No!, es su apellido- aparición de Shizuru en escena (perdón me había olvidado de ella ¬¬)- él es mi hermano Kazuma. Yo soy Shizuru, y ellas Botan, Yukina y Keiko.

- Son todo nombres? Esqe, a mí, lo de llamar por el apellido, no me va mucho y... ¿ y ese quien es?- girándose y mirando a Hiei, que no lo había visto ¬¬, es que como siempre está... en las sombras...- sí, tú... – no sabe, no contesta, gota a todo el mundo, Maddles se gira...- ¿quién es?

- pues, Hiei. Da igual, déjale estar...- uyy, qué intenciones tienes Kurama?- glups... mejor me voy...- esque se ha asustado con la mirada asesina de Hiei...

-pero qué...- Maddles se gira hacia hiei y se queda aterrorizada, por detrás de ella, se oyen los gritos en susurro de Yusuke diciendo: saca esa cara, que la asustas!, es que aún no había sacado la mirada asesina...y... bueno...

Hiei's POV

Aayy... ¿ahora qué hago? La he aterrorizado, mierda, no quería... saco esa mirada, y le intento pedir perdón a través de ella, pero, ¡mierda!, ¿qué pasa? ¡no reacciona!, creo que tengo que acercarme para que no me tenga miedo... me acerco... ella da un paso hacia atrás

- emmm... ¡no! Espera... no te voy a hacer daño... no te quería asustar- bajo la mirada... lo siento, de veras. Los otros, se han quedado con la boca abierta, y, Yukina tiene una expresión de... ¿agradecimiento?

Levanto la cabeza y la veo a ella, Maddles, una humana, que me miraba con gesto de horror y también compasión... ¿qué es lo que veo? ¿ una luz? Sí, es una luz que aparece en sus ojos, cada vez hay más... me etá mirano directamente... ¿qué ve?... es como si me estuviera absorviendo algo...

- mmm... uggg... –ha despertado... se toma la cabeza entre la mano- lo siento, tengo que irme... ya nos veremos... ¡adiós!

Se va corriendo, sale, se va, ¡no! ¡no te vayas, espera!

-hiei... ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho?- yusuke me miraba muy extrañado y asombrado- a ver si lo que bromeaba Kurama va a ser verdad...- yusuke bajaba la cabeza y la voz al mismo tiempo mientras decía la frase... está... ¿ triste?

-...no... no puede ser... yo no le he hecho nada... – al decir eso, me marché, me fui a buscarla, yo no le había hecho nada, eso seguro... ¡espera! ¿me siento culpable? ¿siento compasión? ... ¿qué me está pasando?

Urameshi residense*

Estaban todos con la boca abierta, hasta que, silenciosamente, se abrióuna puerta tímidamente, aparecieron unos ojos, y...

-¿ya noes peligroso?

-ah!Kurama! anda pasa! Cagado... ¬¬- yusuke no se había recuperado del todo

looking, looking, around the 'el lugar dónde se encontraban'

- emms... ¿dónde está Maddles? ¿se ha ido ya? No puede ser... bbuuuuaaaaaa!!- pobre, entra en depresión, looking more- emmms... y... ¿Hiei?

-se fue detrás de Maddles, ¿pinta bien, no?- jajaja, este Yusuke y sus puntos, qué macabro.

-¡¡¡NNOOoooooo!!! No puede ser... bbuuuaaaaa, esto sí que no!- cómo traumatiza kurama

Botan, con con fuegos en los ojos, agarró a Kurama.

-¿pero te absuelto tonto o qué?- pobre Botan, en serio, da pena...

-¿y por qué se han ido tan rápido?- Kurama pasando de Botan, Botan ToT

-pues verás, tú te fuiste, Maddles se giró, hiei tenía la cara de miedo, Yusuke le dijo que la cambiara, afortunadamente, hizo caso, raro él, le pidió disculpas, en cierto modo, a Maddles, aún más raro en él- un ¿Quéééeeee? De kurama- luego, Maddles entró en estado de shock al encontrarse con los ojos de hiei, Hiei puso cara de pasmao, parecía que se comunicaban de alguna manera... mmmss... , Maddles entró al mundo, raro en ella, y eso que la conozco des de hace poco, dijo que se íba, se fue. Hiei se quedó en estado de shock, todos lo estábamos, Yusuke le preguntó qué e había hecho, Hiei respondió una respuesta ¬¬ incoherente, y se fue tras ella.

- Felicitaciones Kazuma!- ésta era Yukina- has explicado los hechos muy bien, ¡¡y sin insultar a nadie!!

-vaya... me gustaría saber qué clase de comunicación tendrán...- Kurama pensando en alto...

-pero... a Maddles se la veía aterrada... horrorizada...- decía keiko preocupada....- supongo que es algo que ni ellos conocen

- ¿es que no os habeis dado cuenta?- voz que saledesde no-se-sabe-dónde.

-¿what? ¿oigo voces?

Y, del armario, ¡apareció Koenma!

- hola, chicos

-Vaya forma de aparecerse Koenma...

-es que es un buen escndite...- gota gorda a todos...

-y... ¿qué necesidad había de esconderse, has dicho?- Kurama patidifuso ... ¬¬

-pues... el caso... – cambio de tema + caída de todos+ je de Koenma- ... es que ya sé qué pasa con ésta humana...

-y... exactamente... ¿qué es?

-pues... una humana! ^^- todos se caen- bueno... ¿ya lo sabíais desde el principio, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno... pero creíamos que era especial... – qué desilusionado se había quedado yusuke.

-la verdad... es que... no es una humana corriente...- cara de felicidad en los chicos, expresión: tenemos acción tenemos acción!!- bueno... ¬¬', el caso es que tiene una energía especial, que aún no sé cuál es, no es ni espiritual ni demoníaca...

-y... ¿lo de los sueños? ¿sabes ya a qué se debe?-preguntó kuwabara. Sonrisa complacida de Yukina^^.

-Mi teoría, es que, al tener ese poder, muchos demonios se quieren apoderar de ella, si su espíritu la poseyera, ésos poderes serían del demonio, es decir, sería el cuerpo y los poderes de Maddie, pero la mente de Maddie estaría muerta. – un ooooh de tristeza por parte de todos, Kurama ya estaba llorando.- creo que ella aún no sabe nada, no puede ver demonios, pero los demonios la acechan, así, que os ha pedido ayuda a vosotros, que la podéis ayudar, para que la protejais de su posesión. De momento es fuerte, pero, si su fuerza se debilita, y si demonios más poderosos se quiseieran quedar con su poder, que no extrañaría, estaría perdida. Pensad que la ayuda os la envía de forma inconscente. Pronto Hiei se dará cuenta. No podeis permitir que se sienta triste, eso la debilitaría, y tendréis que hacer que se fuerza salga a la luz. Ánimo, sé que podeis con esto. Hasta que no esté completamente segura, las pesadillas no cederán.

Y va Koenma, y se va en su nube al Mundo Espiritual.

Los chicos se quedaron con una expresión de tristeza, ahora lo comprendían, hasta Botan, celosa de Maddles, decidió no dejarla sola, no quería ser la culpable de su muerte y la que tendría que llevarla al Reikai, aunque, Botan, sabía que su fecha ya estaba marcada. ¿podrán los chicos cambiarla?

------- -------- ----------

Maddles vovía a su casa a paso ligera, estaba asustada, y... llorando, ¿cómo alguien podia guardar tanto sufrimiento en su interior? Aún no era mediodía, hoy toda su familia se había ido fuera, ella cogió la excusa de que tenía que ir a ver el lugar del concierto del próximo mes, y por algo más, se quedó.

Llegó a casa, se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia atrás, hacia el balcón, donde podía ver la ciudad, el cielo, la libertad, se puso a soñar despierta durante un rato, a jugar a imaginar, nada malo a veces, sobre todo cuando te aburres, y no piensas en todas las cosas que podrías hacer.

Se recuperó e hizo la comida.

------- -------- --------

Hiei iba corriendo, saltando por los tejados, siguiendo a la chica que le había transmitido luz, vio cómo entraba en su casa. ¿verdaderamente podía vivir ahí? ¡si todo eso estaba rodeado de demonios! ¿qué hacían ahí? Se acercó más, pero los demonios se lo querían quitar de encima, para ellos, era un renacuajo que se quería apoderar de sus poderes, otro contrincante, aunque, allí afuera, esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar, se la quedaría quien llegase primero.

Se pasó un buen rato matando demonios, el pobre, para que pudiera acercase a ella. ^^ qué bonito!!

Vio que la chica estaba tumbada en el sofá(estaba echándose una siesta) Hiei la encontró adorable, le vienieron otra vez sueños. Pero esta vez, se veía más tranquila, tenía más luz, pero lloraba, lloraba de tristeza, a Hiei no le gustaba verla llorar, y se despertó.

Hiei se acercó más, miró por la ventana, se quedó hipnotizado. Vio a la chica, ahora recuperada, cóo lo disfrutaba estandosóla, se la veía feliz. Hizo, toda la lisa, se puso a pintar, a tocar jazz, leer, y finalmente a bailar el twist, eso a hiei lo fascinó, y se acercó más, y más, hasta que entró en la casa y se plantó detrás suyo.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que haya gustado ^^, me ha gustado mucho hacer éste capítulo.


	6. el momento tan esperado

Ya... el capítulo 6... buff... voy tan deprisa que no puede ser... esque si no se me olvida =). A ver... espero que me quede bien...

Hiei quedaba justo detrás de Maddles, pero, aún impulsado por el instinto, no se vio capaz de decirle nada. Ella, cansada de bailar el twist y el rock & roll, aunque se lo pasaba muy bien, y no era la única, ya que otra persona también lo pasaba en grande, aunque sólo viéndola... a Hiei le gustaba ver esa cara de felicidad, no entendía el por qué, pero le tranquilizaba.

Maddles, se decidió ir a duchar, se fe cantando por ahí, a Hiei le fascinó su voz, era tan suave, tan delizada, frágil, pero tan preciosa... ¿qué era lo que le faltaba a esa chica?

Hiei, esta vez, no la siguió al baño, ¬¬, decidió salir de la casa, aunque desde donde estaba podía escucharla, y de paso, si aparecía algún demonio, lo eliminaría.

Después de la ducha, se puso a hacer la cena, Hiei apareió por detrás... a cierta distancia, esta vez...

-mmm... eeh...- glups, no sabía que decirle...

-AAAAaaaahhhh!!! ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó alarmada Maddles, que se tenía que sostener el pecho con la mano para que no se le saliera el corazón por la boca...

-tranquila, soy yo, Hiei...

-¿cuántas veces dices eso en tu vida? ¿ y lo de no te asustes? ¿y lo de no te voy a hacer daño?- aún con el susto encima, pero con un tono irónico...

- pues, la verdad... es la primera vez que lo digo...- Hiei puso los ojos en blanco, y ese hubiera sido un momento de reír, aunque no pudo ser...

- ¿por qué...?

- a, no, quería disculparme, es que te has ído tan de repente...- que manera más rara de actuar...

- ... eres así? ¿por qué no le dices la verdad a tu hermana?- mencionaba Maddles con tono de preocupación en la voz, y pasando de lo que Hieihabía dicho xD

- EEEeeeeee?? – se oyó a km de distancia- ¿cómo lo sabes?- Hiei estaba petrificado...- te lo ha dicho Kurama, ¿no es así?

-No.- qué tajante pede llegar a ser.- Me lo has dicho tú. – Hiei estaba pálido- y también todo tu pasado, todo tu sufrimiento... ¿ por que eres así? ¿ por qué llevas un manto de oscuridad encima?- Maddles lo decía muy cofundida, sabía de lo que hablaba, pero, no lo entendía.

-¡¿es que acaso puedo hacer otra cosa?! ya lo has visto, ¿no?. Tengo que sobrevivir, no puedo...- dejó la frase a medias, pero Maddles lo comprendió.

-¡Sí que puedes! –parecía que se iba a poner a llorar...- ¿acaso tus amigos no confían en ti? Ellos cuentan contigo, saben que no les vas a fallar, - bajaba la mirada y en un susurro dice- pero no saben cómo tratarte.

Hiei se quedó boquiabierto, se estuvieron mirando, más bien, hiei miraba la cara gacha de Maddles, quería romper ese momento, por primera vez, quería romper el silencio.

- y... ¿qué es lo que debería hacer? No puedo... no puedo... no puedo. Con mi pasado... es imposible.

- ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿eres tonto o qué te pasa? Ya no eres como antes...

no necesitas la frialdad, eso ya no te da supervivencia...

-pero...

-saca ese muro negro que tapa tu corazón... ahora no sobrevivirás con eso, ahora que ya lo tienes todo, vas a sobrevivir, te sentirás vivo, si aprendes a sentir- y entonces, Maddles le hizo la sonrisa más dulce del mundo a hiei, quien quedó atónito...

-puede q tengas razón...- se gira, hace una media sonrisa, que ella no la puede ver, y se marcha.

- Puff... ¿me hará caso? Espero que sí... no quiero verle sufrir...- seguió haciendo la cena... xD- tralarí tralará...

A Hiei se le form´un nudo en el estómago, fue a casa, y en la nche, ya que no podía dormir, se decidió a hacer lo que hace much debería haer hecho. ^^

-------- ------------ -------------

para desayunar estaban todos ahí, en la mesa, vieron que hiei estaba pálido, y no tenía hambre... pensaron que lehabía ido mal con Maddles, o que no se había atrevido a decir nada, pero ellos tamben estaban preocupados.

-hiei... ¿pasó algo ayer?- a Kurama se lo veía preocupado, pr quien lo estará más, por Hiei, o por maddles? xD

- emm... no- se giró...- Yukina... ¿puedes hablar conmigo luego?- todos se quedaron con unos ojos como platos, Kuwabara se quedó mirando las caras de todos, buscando una explicación, que no le dieron... y paró.

-¡Claro, Hiei-chan!- sonrisa de Yukina,^^.

Acabaron de desayunar, y Hiei y yukina fueron a una habitación a parte, aunque yusuke, kurama, kuwabara y botan estaban enganchados en la puerta... jajajaj

-Hiei... ¿de qué querías hablar?- Yukina esperaba algo, porque Hiei estaba mirando hacia abajo y no decía nada...

-Glups... verás, Yukina..., en realidad, esto no podía decírtelo, pero... creo que si te lo digo me sentiré mejor... tómame por un egoísta, la verdad... es que soy tu hermano.

-¿¿¡¡Qquuééeee??!!- Yukina tenia los ojos como platos, se le humedecieron- por qué... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- se abalanzó sobre Hiei y se echó a llorar.

-lo...siento... soy estúpido.- cerró los ojos, y abrazó a su hermana.

En la puerta, se quedaron allí pero no oían nada..., así que se apartaron.

-¿por qué Hiei no se lo dijo antes?- preguntó Kuwabara, sería difícil describir cómo se sentía, estaba confundido, aliviado, cómo en deuda con Hiei y desolado.

-Creo que... Hiei no quería que yukina tuviera cómo hermano a un ladrón y un asesino...- pronunció kurama...

-Oh... entiendo... pero... yukina le ha perdonado... ¿no es así?- preguntó Kuwabara, aún triste.

-¡Sí1! por eso, ahora debemos estar felices! Porque los hermanos por fin se han encontrado!- dijo Botan, cómo no, sacándole todo lo bueno del asunto

-Cuñado...- susurró Kuwabara ^^- vaya cuñado me ha tocado- media sonrisa, en e fondo, estaba contento.

Cuando salieron, parecía que les íban a montar una fiesta, aunque se notaba a felicidad de los dos hermanos, era un poco extraño.

Al día siguiente, Hiei mantuvo una charla con Yukina, a la que luego se acopló kurama.

-Escucha Yukina, tú... ¿conoces lo que es el amor?

-Verás, sé lo que es, ya que lo noto entre Keiko y Yusuke, y mucha otra gente, también se que Kuwabara me quiere, pero yo, eso no lo siento. No sé si es or ser una koorime o por si no he encontrado a la persona adecuada,... me gustaría poder querer a Kazuma...

Hiei hizo una sonrisa, se quedó callado, mirando hacia no-se-sabe...

- Pero... ¡espera!- exclamó Yukina de golpe- nosotros nacimos del amor de nuestra madre... más bien tú... así que según eso... as koorimes sí pueden amar... jeje... podemos enamorarnos hiei, ¿no es fantástico?- Yukina estaba muy ilusionada, pero, también algo confusa- pero, hiei... ¿por qué me preguntas esto?

-Porque tengo que aprender a sentir...- entonces miró a Yukina, y le sonrió, Yukina le respondió a su sonrisa.

-No sufras, hermano, aquí todos te queremos.- y le abrazó.

-Gracias- Hiei se apoyó en su hermana,estaba feliz.

-A esto se le llama amor fraternal- dijo kurama entrando de golpe, lo que les dejó a os dos bien asustados...- y Hiei, la manera en que te tratamos y confiamos yusuke, kuwabara y yo, eso es amistad- Kurama le sonrió- Y... lo que yo siento por Madd, eso sí que es amor!! No te enamores de ella, eee?

-eso más bienes obsesión, tranquilo Hiei- le susurró Yuina al oído, Hiei, se echó a reír, enconsecuencia, yukina también.

- ¿de qué os reís?

Al ver que no paraban, kurama tambien empezó a reír, aunque no sabían que se reían de él.

Hiei's POV

Esa manera que me hace llegar hasta ella, que hce que la quiera proteger sobre todas las cosas, que no me quiera ir de ella... ¿será eso el amor?

Tengo tantas ganas de verla, de verla otra vez sonreír, de verla feliz... aunque, si estuviera triste, lo que más querría sería tenerla entre mis brazos, consolarla...

Hiei... ¿qué te está pasando? ¿en qué piensas? ¡cuándo te has vuelto así?... todas estas preguntas me sacuden la cabeza. Es verdad, he cambiado, he cambiad mucho, pero me da igual. Fue desde que la vi, que no aparté la mirada de ella, y no pienso hacerlo, quiero estar con ella. Creo, Maddles, que ya puedo sentir, que ya he encontrado el amor. Ya te he encontrado a ti.

Esa noche, durmió dulcemente, los sueños llegaron hasta él, pero ya no eran pesadillas, eran sueños enviados por los ángeles, aunque sufriera, eso demostraba que estaba viva, y, su consuelo era... protegerla.

Fin del capítulo.

BBBuuuuuaaaaaaa!!!! Casi lloro, me ha quedado un poco dramático, que digamos.

Que bonito... ^^ jijiji.

Vaya con la clase que le han montado: alumnos, hoy aprenderemos 'los sentimientos de amor' ^^ jajaja, qué bueno.

En fin, cómo siempre:

REVIEWS, sil vous plait!


	7. el paso de vacaciones a instituto

¡Hola! Ya voy por el 7! Tenía ganas de hacerlo. ¿qué pasará?¿qué pasará? No lo sé, improvisaré sobre la marcha.

Espero que le guste a todos los que lo lean, espero que lo lea alguien. TT

Y, aquí viene el capítulo 7!!.

Maddles, que estaba de vacaciones y de viaje, tuvo que ir a coger el teléfono, que era muy pronto, ... al móvil.

-¿sí?

-nnnnn

-ah, hola kurama. Yo estoy muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, ... estoy cansada.

-nnnnnn

-Ah, ¿por qué?

-nnnnn

-¿¡Qquuééee?! Ay, lo siento, pero estoy de vacaciones, ... y ¡no puedo venir!

-nnnnn

oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho, espero que se mejore. Dale recuerdos a todos de mi parte.

Pero... yo he sido el único que se ha molestado en llamarte, a los demás no les importas tanto cómo a mí.- ¿mande? (este lo he escrito porque si no no se entenía con los nnnn)

Ah, bueno... ¿y qué? ¿puedes darles recuerdos, no? Además, si ya llamas tú,¿para qué van a llamar todos?- kurama se iba haciendo más pequeño...

Es que... de verdad que a veces...

¿sí?

¡Nada! Adiós. Grrrrr.- pom

¡no te aguanto! ¿es que no se da cuenta? Lo pesado que llega a ser... encima que a mí no me interesa... ¿cómo me va a interesar un guaperas con club de fans, listillo y que va de amable? No, gracias. A mí no me gusta éste tipo de gente... más bien, los que son imposibles para mí... pero... ¿por qué el idiota del instituto? No sé que tiene ese chico, pero nunca lo conseguiré, mejor me voy haciendo a la idea...- ¿qué? ¿esperabais que fuera una chica sin sentimientos? Hombre no, tiene que darse el chasco de su vida, ^^ no e lo voy a poner tan fácil...- además, que nunca me hace caso... y cuando se atreve a hablarme, lo hace de una manera, que siempre saca una sonrisa..., ay...qué, cómo es... ufff, qué dura es la vida. ¡Da igual! Venga Maddles, ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones y esperar que Botan se recupere pronto- qué ironías, ¿no?- además, se nota un huevo que a Botan le gusta Kurama... si pudiera hacer que Kurama se diera cuenta...me lo podría sacar de encima y un peso menos!

~Rriiiinggg, Rrrriiiinggg.

Mierda... ¿otra vez kurama? Cómo sea él no lo cojo... voy hacia el móvil, a no, es una de mis amigas.

-¿sí?

-Hola Madd!- aquí, me da por escribirlo, ¿vale?

¿qué tal? Cómo va por ahí?

Bien,... oye Madd, emms... te tengo que decir una cosa- en su voz había una nota de incapacidad por decirlo ¬¬

Bueno, va. ¿qué pasa?

Que... él, quien tú ya sabes...

¿eing?

Sí, mujer. G...

Ah! Sí, cuenta!

Pues... está saliendo con la P...

¿qué?

Oye, lo siento, en serio, ya se lo que sentías por él, pero...

No, no te preocupes... gracias, gracias por decírmelo... así no me haré falsas esperanzas- y maddles hizo una leve sonrisa.- y... ¿alguna novedad por ahí?

Nops. Escucha madd, lo siento mucho, pero no te agobies. Te quiero. Bueno, hablamos otro día, que tengo que hacer unas compras.

Sí... adiós.

Cuídate.

¿veis? Ya lo sabía yo esto... pero, tengo una cara seria, no me pasa nada, esto no me va a afectar, he decidido, que aunque me duela, no voy a sentir nada hacia nadie nunca más. Para que siempre me pase lo mismo, será difícil, pero no voy a permitir hacerme este dolor, no... ya no siento nada, me da igual el maldito G, te odio... Que sepas, que no voy a llorar nunca más, no le diré a nadie lo que siento, me cerraré, cerraré puertas y ventanas, formaré un muro en mi carazón, en el que sea imposibe entrar. No quiero quedarme toda la vida sola, haré lo de siempre, y esperaré hasta encontrarle, encontrarle a él, a esa persona a quien yo le importo, y, aunque me vaya a doler, aunque le pierda, nunca podré olvidar. A quién daría mi fuerza, mi luz...

Y, conseguí lo que me propuse. Acabó el verano, yo tenía la expresión más fría del mundo. Me olvidé de todo, de mi familia, de mis amigas, de los Urameshi... hasta de mi propia vida. En ese momento, era una mujer de hielo. Todo el mundo se preocupaba por mí, pero yo no hacía caso, los Urameshi no me llamaron, ¿por qué? . al final todos pasaron de mí. Era como un animal: come, mea, caga y duerme. No decía nada. Había perdido la felicidad.

Y, antes de que me diera cuenta,empezaron las clases.

------- ---------- ---------

En la Urameshi residense*, nadie se había olvidado de Maddles, estaban tristes, pero no osaron preguntar. Kurama estaba bastante frustrado por lo que ocurrió, y decidió no llamar más... le cambiaba tanto el humor...

Los sueños no se habían acabado, eran más tremendos. Sufría más, y habían más demonios, riéndose, intentando llegar a ella, parecía una muñeca. Hiei estaba triste y preocupado, ¿qué le había pasado? Ahora no veía luz un ella. La luz daba paso a la oscuridad, a esa oscuridad que ella misma le había dicho que tenía y que no comprendía. Él no quería que se esfumara del todo. Él había conseguido sentir, ya podía, pero ella ahora, era la que no sentía. Se había perdido su felicidad, su claridad. Las pesadillas eran más potentes, tanto, que no se atrevía a ir a su casa.

-Bueno chicos. Mañana empiezan las clases.- dijo Keiko animada, intentando disipar esa tristeza...

-Oh... Maddles...- dijeron unos cuantos...

-Keiko... ¿en qué clases quedamos al final?- preguntó Yusuke. Keiko puso los ojos en blanco...

-a ver,... Yukina y Hiei a 3º de ESO, en la misma clase, en A. Maddles va a 4º A, que ahí van Botan y Kuwabara, en 4º B vamos Yusuke y yo, y en 1º de Bachillerato va Kurama al A y Shizuru al B. ¿de acuedo?

-ajá.

-muy bien. Maddles está vigilada en todo momento, ¿verdad?

-a ver, en las asignaturas de clase estan Kuwabara y Botan, y en las de grupos voy yo, ya que vamos en los altos...

-a sí, que... hay unos cuantos inútiles, jajajaj- decia yusuke...

-bueno, sí... te recuerdo que entre ellos tú ¬¬- dijo Kuwabara, a Yusuke se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- pero estará siempre vigilada, por si acaso.

- Bueno, chicos. ¡a preparar el material!

Fin del capítulo.

Se me olvidó decir que hiei cuando volvió ya les dijo que se había cargado a los demonios, y que en bastante tiempo, hasta que la volvieran a localizar, no apareerían más, vamos que estaba segura.

Espero que os haya gustado, es un capítulo de paso pero bueno ^^

Reviews!!


	8. Su extraño cambio de humor

Aaaaaaaa! El capítulo 8... ¿sabéis qué? Esta historia va a tener de momento 5 finales, es para que cada uno escoja el q más le gusta.

Empezamos. Me gustan tus mil facetas.

-¡buenos días! Hoy, empezamos el curso. ¿cómo han ido as vacaciones?- murmuros- bueno, luego hablamos. Este año, cómo novedad, nuestra escuela ha sido seleccionada para albergar a un grupo de japoneses, así que en ésta clase se han quedado dos. Este es vuestro último año en la Eso, y, a finadle curso, habrá un viaje y una graduación. Bien, os presento a Kazuma Kuwabara y a Botan.- toda esta parrafada la dice el tutor, obviamente.

-¡¡¿¿Qquuéé??!!- gritó Maddles levantándose de la silla e interrumpiendo todo.

-Madd, no grites...- decía su amiga haciendola sentar- ¿los conoces?

-sí.- y se giró a irar por la ventana. Pero, justo daba al edificio de al lado, dónde estaba 3º de ESO (era un instituto muy grande y se necesitaba toda un planta para un curso), dónde, Hiei, miraba por la ventana aburrido.- Mierda!

-Maddie Roux, la veo muy alterada ya el primer día de instituto, y, un tanto mal educada, raro en usted.- maddles bajó la miraday se dio suaves golpes en la cabeza con la mesa.

Los compañeros flipaban, hasta algunos se preguntaban sia Maddles le caían mal los japoneses...

Pero, lo que a Maddles le pasaba, era que en ese tiempo de trance, se había olvidado comletamente de ellos, y ahora no les podía dirigir la palabra.

-Madd...- su amiga, que tenía cara de preocupación.

-eeh? Tranquila, déjame un rato sola...- y bajó otra vez la cabeza.

-maddles! ¡cuánto tiempo!- saludaron kuwabara y Botan alegremente, pero vieron a una momia con unos ojos q daban miedo- uggh! – esto en susurros...- ¿si nosvamos, mejor?

-Hola, chicos!!- ahora aparecía una sonriente Maddles por ahí.- ¿cómo estais todos?

-Buaaa!- se dieron un susto, pobrecillos.

-tranquilos, es normal, tiene un humor muy... reversible- les explicabala amiga de Maddles en susurros.

-Ah... gracias--- Muy bien! ¿y tu?- preguntó Botan.

-Bien! ¡claro que sí!- otra vez super sonrisa...

-Pero antes no...- decía confuso Kuwabara...

-ah! Ya se me ha pasado! No era nada! El agobio de volver a venir a las clases!

- Ay, madd, tú sabes bien lo que te engañas. Estás triste, lo sé. Aunque, siempre me fascinas con tus sonrisas en los momentos más tristes, en la habilidad en que consigues sonreír a la gente y hacerla reír. Aunque te duela todo, das felicidad a los emás, esperanzas. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que siempre das ánimos para seguir adelante. Por eso, Madd, eres mi mejor amiga- parrafón que piensa la amiga de Maddles.

-pero... ¿cómo que estais vosotros dos en éste instituto?-preguntó Maddles.

-¿qué no lo has oído? Estamos todos! ¡hemos venido todos aquí por ti!

-me lo temía... sí, no había visto a Hiei en un espejismo-esto dicho en susurros- pero... ¿por qué tanto por mí?

-porque... ¿se lo decimos o no?- preguntó Botan a Kuwabara- bis bis,... porque no necesitas!

A todo esto, ya habían empezado los comentarios, y ellos continuaban hablando, vamos, al final no se enteraron de nada, xD.

-y...¿cómo estais organizados?- preguntó Maddles a todo el grupo en el descanso.

-¡yo estoy con mi hermano!- dijo muy contenta Yukina, que estaba, prácticamente, a caballito de hiei ^^

- Oh!- a Maddles le sorprendió mucho la revelación- ju... jiji... jajajajaja!!! ¡no sabía que erais hermanos!- Maddles miró a Hiei que se estaba riendo por dentro, y mostrando un 'gracias'.

Los demás ya les contaron cómo íban.

-Maddles, escucha... siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día- le decía kurama cogiéndola de la mano, esto, molestó digamos que bastante a maddles.

-Hmpt!- se escapó de sus zarpas y se levantó- a mí... menos confianzas! ¡no me toques!- y Maddles se fue alejando de un modo de pisando huevos y sacando humo de la cabeza. A este hecho, Hiei se estaba partiendo por dentro, aunque se le escapó una sonrisilla, Botan estaba estupefacta: ¿cómo podían rechazar a Kurama? Pero, si le rechaza, mejor para mí, y Kurama, llorando a lagrimón vivo: ¿pero qué le he hecho? ¿alguien me puede decir qué le he hecho? Y los demás, o partiéndose o fumando(va por shizuru)

-Hey, Maddles!- era G, de grrrrrrh!

-¿qué quieres imbécil?- decía Maddles muy, pero que muy cabreada...

-vale, vale, nada...- G se fue con su 'novia' y con los ojos en blanco y cara de desprecio, ero también, dolido.

-Bien, ya he enviado a la mierda a dos pavos... ¿quié podría ser el siguiente? Muahahhahaha (risa malvada) bueno, puede que esto no vaya conmigo TT.

Rriiiiingggg. La campana a clase.

Pasó todo el día así, algo parecido, Maddles enviando a la mierda a esos 2 cuando empezaba con uno, seguía con el otro, luego hacía sonrisas angelicales a los demás miembros del club, y también, con sus amigas, y los compañeros, hablaban de lo de el verano.

------- -------- --------

A la salida del insti, Maddles vio una reunión de 'los japoneses de intercambio' y de entre ellos apareció kurama acercándose a ella, Maddles, que vio sus intenciones, le dijo:

-tú, ni te me acerques, cazurro!

Kurama se fue a llenar un cubo de agua, ¡qué bien, serviría para fregar!

Reunión nº 2 ¬¬ + gota de Maddles.

-¿te va bien si va Hiei?- preguntó yusuke un tanto repelente... maddles se giró, se cruzó de brazos y encgió los hombros.

- mientras no sea ese... me da igual- y esperó hasta que Hiei acudió a su lado.

-¿podrías ser un poco menos terca, de vez en cuando?- peguntó hiei con ironia.

-yo soy así- y levantó los ojos para mirar el cielo. Hiei sonrió

-ya...

era una pareja curiosa, parecía que eran la hermana con el pequeño al lado, xD.

Fueron bastante rato en silencio.

al final se lo dijiste a tu hermana, ¿eh?

Mmm... escucha... ¿qué te ha pasado en estas vacaciones?- preguntó Hiei un tanto preocupado...

¿qué?- Maddles se sobresaltó al oír esa pregunta- oh, nada, nada, creo que ya estoy mejor- y sonrió a Hiei, cosa que a él le pareció que le transmitía esa luz que sólo veía él, y se sintió extrañamente cálido.

¿cómo lo haces?- preguntó hiei de golpe.

¡eh? ¿el qué? ¿what? ¿de que me estás hablando?- respondió Maddles con otras preguntas a Hiei, que estaba estupefacta.

Lo de... la luz. ¿sabes de lo que te hablo?- preguntó no muy convencido-

La verdad, creo que sí. Así que... ¿tú puedes ver que tenga luz?- dijo Maddles alegremente.

Bueno, hoy más que los otros días, hoy estás a rebosar de luz blanca, de una luz muy pura... – dijo Hiei ensimismado en ella y a la vez alucinado de sus palabras.

Me gustaría verlo alguna vez... todo luz... ¿sabes? Yo sólo veo oscuridad... cómo la que tienes tú, y un poco de luz. A la gente normal tiene la mitad de cada, y por eso no se ve nada. Pero, tú, que prácticamente sólo tienes oscuridad, aunque tu nivel de luz a crecido... ahora que lo pienso... ¡sí! Por eso no me siento tan mal; debe ser por eso que puedes ver mi luz, porque la necesitas...

Vaya... qué cosas...

Y justo entonces llegaron a casa de Maddles.

-ya hemos llegado!- dijo Maddles alegremente.- nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

-Supongo...- bajó la mirada...

-oh, vamos!, ¡pues claro que sí!- super sonrisa suplicante, con tono de mirada del gato de Shrek.

-ja!- Hiei saltó a los árboles y desapareció sonriendo. Ahora sabía que, como le había dicho ella, la necesitaba.

Maddles entró en su casa. Volvía a estar sola, así que, aprovechó e hizo lo que tanto le gustaba hacer: bailar canciones ochenteras. Luego, también se puso a tocar jazz. Hiei, que lo escuchaba, pensó que era una música anhelante, pero le encantó. Era especial. Y finalmente, puso discos de jazz, ya que ella sola no podía hacer una big band ^^. Hiei, mientras tanto, se desacía de los demonios que se acercaban al ritmo del jazz. Jajajaja

------ ------ -------

hiei viajó al mundo espiritual dos días más tarde, sólo fue su espíritu, y le consultó a Koenma, a ver si le dejaba husmear por los documentos de la biblioteca por la palabra luz. Dentro de eso, buscaba por 'luz y oscuridad' era el blanco y el negro.

Después de nosecuánto tiempo, se quedó con lo de:

los poseyentes de la oscuridad son seres desolados que no tienen razón para vivir, solamente sobreviven. Aunque ellos no lo sepan, sobreviven para buscar la luz, la luz que perdonará todos sus hechos y los consolará para la eternidad, aunque, normalmente, no encuentran la luz y mueren, y llegan a un lugar entre el cielo y el infierno, dónde, van las criaturas sin alma, ya que no sienten ni el bien ni el mal. Se podría equiparar a los suicidas, porque viven sin razón.

Si una criatura de oscuridad encuentra a un ser de luz, caso muy raro, ese ser le da parte de su energía sagrada para que se le resuelvan las dudas y los miedos, y pueda vivir de forma feliz. Muchas veces, a estos seres se los ha nombrado ángeles, aunque no se sabe seguro, puede que este relato sea solo una leyenda.

Hiei's POV

Vaya, así que, puede que ella sea un ángel... no, los ángeles no existen, pero... así que tiene energía sagrada que puede exculpar todos los pecados... interesante... por eso los demonios quieren ese poder! Pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un ser de luz muere? ¿o no puede morir? Pero, en el fondo es humana.

Así, que yo necesito que ella me de parte de su luz para que no sea un desgraciado... vaya, qué cosas... supongo que era eso, no es que sienta nada especial por ella, no siento el amor, eso no lo puedo sentir sin su ayuda ¿no? . simplemente tengo la esperanza de que ella me puede ayudar. Sólo eso.

Qué iluso puedo llegar a ser a veces.

Nunca podré sentir, no si ella no me da la luz...

Fin del capítulo.

Aquí se desvela el por qué de Blanc & noir, y también el poder de Maddles.

Pero... ¿es verdad esto que piensa Hiei de ella? ¿cómo va a acabar esto?

Cuando podais, reviews, los estoy esperando.


	9. ¿se puede saber qué haces?

¡aquí estoy otra vez! Llevo una velocidad... pero es que si no, cuando vuelva de vacaciones puede q se me olvide, o que no tenga tiempo xD. Aquí continúo con esta paranoia mental, que era más de humor en el primer capítulo TT, a ver qué puedo hacer! Lo intentaré!

¡Qué pesado llegas a ser a veces!

-¡Hiei! Ieieieieieiei! Eeeeeeeeeiiii!

-¡se puede saber qué te pasa, tonta?- con tono de amargura en la voz, le preguntó Hiei a Maddles.

-¿cómo te atreves... grrrrrr, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme tonta, so cazurro!- a Maddles le estaba dando un ataque de rabia, ya casi le salía espuma por la boca y fuego por los ojos.

-MMmmm... qué orgullosos són los... seres de luz...- se decía Hiei a sí mismo, mirando hacia otra parte y alejándose de Maddles.

-¡oye, imbécil! ¿a dónde te crees que vas?

-¿y luego te quejas de mí?- se quejó hiei- menuda insultona tenemos aquí (^^=) )

-pero... ¿por qué no viniste ayer?- lo decía cómo una niña pequeña, lágrimas de cocodrilo se posaban sobre sus ojos, ahora de gato de Shrek.-buaaaaa!

-eeeee ¬¬' – demonios! Nadie se puede... ¡odio este cambio de humor suyo! (pensaba hiei)- es que... pues... ¿a ti que te importa? No te metas en mis asuntos, hmpt!- y se fue alejando dando pasos largos y con las piernas estiradas.

-Grrrrrh! Imbécil! Y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado...- se murmuró de tan manera que sus dientes se chocaban tanto que se estaban conviertiendo en pasto.

-Maaaaaadles, Maaaadles, Maaaaa, Maaaaa, Maaaaa a a a a a a a ah! Maaaaadles!

-¿otra vez tú?- mirando a Kurama- ¬¬' sabes, no hace falta que vayas entnando mi nombre con la melodía de la reina de la noche de la flauta mágica. Me das vergüenza ajena ¬¬.

-¡Peeeeerdóname! La culpa ha sido sólo mía! ¡perdóname!...

-¡pero quieres callarte ya! Además, esa canción no me gusta nada, hmpt!- soltó Maddles cortándole- ¬¬ (mirada de reojo) y para que lo sepas, cantas muy mal, hmpt!

Kurama, de nuevo, apareció en el suelo, con un charco de agua a sus pies, ¿e abía meado? , en fin ejem,ejem, con un foco iluminándole, de nosesabededónde salió, y alrededor, todo negro. Mientras Kurama sollozaba sus penas, Maddles ya se encontraba a quilómetros de distancia.

-hiei, espera!- hiei seguía hacía adelante- buaaaaa!

- ¿pero qué te pasa, leches?- preguntó hiei girándose esperándose encontrar a Maddles, pero no, no era Maddles- ... ¬¬' ... (silbando)... emmm... ¿se puede saber quién eres tú?

-Ooh!- a la chica se le levantó la cabeza, dejó de llorar y se abalanzó sobre Hiei.

-¬¬ pero... ¿qué demonios haces?... –la chica no le respondía, pero tampoco le soltaba- ¬¬' (le estaba cayendo ya la gota gorda) eeh! ¡quita! ¡quita!

-Wwaaaaaaah! Le has cazado!!!- gritaba un tropel de chicas yendo hacia la pareja.

-¿pero qué...?- y se le tiraron todas las chicas encima de Hiei- ¬¬

se empezaron a oír: ¡qué mono! ¡qué chiquitín! ¿seguro que va a 3º? ¡que sí! ¡para mí, es para mí, e lo quedo yo! ¡pero... ¿qué te has creído?! . hiei estaba ahogándose el pobre, intentaba salir, pero no podía, al final se resignó. Entre la resignación, consiguió ver a Maddles que íba con un helado, se quedó mirando sorprendida la escena, lamió el helado otra vez, y se fue llorando de la risa.

¡Maaaaaa... Maaaadleeeesss!!!- gritó con tono de desesperación Hiei.

Eh?- Maddles se giró, se dirigió a la montaña de chicas, se plantó justo delante de la cabeza de hiei...- ¿ahora quieres que te ayude? Deja que me lo piense... emms... primero no me dices lo que hiciste ayer y ahora quieres que te ayude?... creo que .... no.- se giró y se fue.

Maddles, vamos!-tono suplicante... sólo es porque casi se ahoga, el pobre. Maddles, hizo una media sonrisa, se giró, y se dirigió de nuevo a la montaña.

Chicas, perdonad que os interrumpa con vuestro... – se quedó pensando qué decir- ... ¿no creéis que se va a morir, si no os quitais de encima y le dejáis respirar?- dijo Maddles con cierta indiferencia, ironía y amabilidad a la vez.

Al acto, toda la montaña se fue desvaneciendo y acabó con un Hiei planchado en tierra, las chicas e pie mirando disgustadas y Maddles de cuclillas al lado del muerto.

-Me debes una, ¿no crees?- dijo maddles con una sonrisa al sonrió para sí y se levantó.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo a maddles espolsándose el polvo de encima. Las chicas hicieron algunos uuooooo!, pero Maddles les dedicó una mirada diabólica que hizo que se fueran intimidadas echando leches.

-Luego.

-Lo de antes... ¿era la faceta ironía picardía y gracia al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Hiei con indiferencia.

-llámalo como quieras... imbécil, que no he podido degustas mi helado cómo es debido por tu culpa, hmpt!

-Jaaajajaja! Ya has cambiado otra vez... eres increíble- lo dijo en un suspiro, en un murmuro, que Maddles oyó. Ella se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa bastante tierna.

-¡Puede que no!- Hiei se quedó aturdido, le entraron las ganar de responder a ésa sonrisa.

Ding dong ding dong.

-¡Yawn! ¡qué clase más aburrida!-comunicaba Maddles entre medio de un bostezo.

-Madd... ¿vienes a mi casa, esta tarde?- le preguntó la amiga.

-¡Vale!- recordando qué le había dicho alguien.- ¡ay! Ups1 ¡no! No puedo, hoy... :S

-¿qué? ¡pero si es viernes!- dijo su amiga boquiabierta.

-Ya pero... tengo cosas que hacer... lo siento mucho! Otra día será!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yéndose de allí.

quién te entienda, Madd...- dijo en un suspiro la amiga.

Ya ves, es un tanto... rara- comunicaron Kuw y Botan al unísono, cosa que dio un susto de muerte a la amiga (lo siento, tendré que ponerle nombre, esto no puede ser ¬¬)

Pero... es mejor así!- ya recobrándose del susto...- es digna de admirar, tanta originalidad, tanta sorpresa, es tan inquietante... la verdad es que, de no sé qué manera, hace que se la respete, y que tampoco sea alguien en plan: los populares; Madd, es verdaderamente toda un personaje ^^

Vaya... la quieres mucho ¿eh?- dijo Botan admirándola.

Sí! Y sé que de verdad debe tener que hacer algo, aunque no sepa que es, sé que no mentía, confío plenamente en ella.

-------- ------ --------

-Ueno... ¿qué querías hablar conmigo tan importante?

es que... Maddles...- no le salían las palabras...- es que yo...

-ay Dios, estas palabras, son las de cuado uno se va a... ¡declarar y o sabe cómo hacerlo! No puede ser... sería demasiado raro...- pensaba Maddles, que se estaba volviendo roja cómo un tomate, intentaba que no se notaba y se iba alejando de él.

-¿Uuh?- hiei se giró y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Maddles- ¿te pasa algo? ¬¬ ¿tienes... fiebre? ¬¬

¿eeeh? Ah, no,no! ¡yo soy muy fuerte, y estoy muy sana! No cojo fiebre tan fácilmente!- dijo con chulería Maddles, intentando que no se preocupara por ella.

Si tú lo dices- dijo con tono de indiferencia- pero... es que pareces un tomate...

¿qué querías decirme?- intentando cambiar de tema...- ostia, ¡no! ¡no le tenia que haber dicho eso!

¿qué dices? – negación con cabeza y agitación de manos- ay... a ver, sé que te costará entenderlo, pero... tienes que regular tu fuerza...

Uf, uf,uf , auf, cof, cof, ya está madd, ya...- se decía a sí misma ya tranquila de que no fuera verdad su imaginación.

¿? – gota de sudor en hiei- no hay quién la entienda. A ver, el caso es que necesitas dominar tu fuerza y tu energía para que puedas vivir en paz y sin problemas, ¿entiendes?

¿fuerza? ¿energía? ¿qué clase de...?- Maddles se estaba preguntando eso cuando Hiei se le abalanzó encima.- ¿uuh? ¿what are you doing?

Shut up!- ¿por qué hablan en inglés? Madd, tú eres la culpable!

Maddles, callada, Hiei estaba empotrado contra ella en un árbol. Maddles, sacó una libreta y un boli de 'la butxaca mágica de Doraemon' y escribió: let me go, stupid!

Hiei la cogió y escribió: párate quieta! ¿no querrás que nos descubran?. Maddles la volvió a coger : ¿de qué va todo esto?. Hiei: agáchate. Pensamiento Maddles: si me agacho, estaré a la altura de Hiei, quizá esté loca, pero si él... . Hiei, la cogió de los hombros y la agachó, haciendo que se quedara sentada. Luego, él la rodeó con su cuerpo. Maddles se estaba quedado en plan: ¿eing? .Hiei la miró a los ojos, que tenían una expesión que decía: ¿a qué venía todo esto?. Hiei se limitó a sonreír, y maddles suspiró. Se quedaron un rato así, ya que Hiei no se apartaba, Maddles se estaba ruborizando, miró a su reloj y vio que ya había pasado una hora.

¿qué tensión, no?- preguntó hiei entre risas.

¿a qué ha venido eso, imbécil?- le gritaba con tono de reproche.

Es que te estaban buscando... –hiei levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

¿quiénes?- Hiei se giró lentamente.

Los demonios que te quieren matar el alma y quedarse con tu fuerza. Por eso, debemos enseñarte cómo dominar tu poder y que no seas débil- le comunicó Hiei con preocupación

Grcias- sonrisa tímida- pero... ¿cómo no me la han quitado antes? ¿por qué no me la habían quitado antes? Si me hubieran matado cuando fuese un bebé...

No digas eso... además, la quieren ahora porque cuando eras un bebé no tenías fuerza. Tu fuerza está empezando a funcionar ahora, des de el momento en que nos llamaste...

¿os llamé? ¿cómo? Si no os conocía...- Maddles ponía tono inocente...

je. A través de los sueños. –Hiei cerró los ojos- Nos martirizabas en los sueños para que te viniéramos a ayudar...

pues, deberíais odiarme...-dijo Maddles preocupada...

Yo quería matarte. Me juré que cuando te encontrara te mataría. Pero los demás quisieron ayudarte directamente, no lo entiendo.

Y... ¿por qué no me has matado?- preguntó Maddles con cierta nota de miedo en la voz.

¿quieres que te mate?- preguntó hiei con una voz fría, a la vez que se giraba hacia ella con una mirada fría, también.

Si es eso lo que quieres... yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo Maddles mirando seriamente a los ojos fríos de él.

Tranquila... no lo haré- hizo cómo un intento de risa.

¡¿por qué?! ¿por qué no me matas? Volverías a tu vida, no tendrías sueños estúpidos, no te tendrías que preocupar por mí...- dijo desesperadamente maddles, no comprendiendo el acto de Hiei.

Porque... te necesito.

¿eeh?

Necesito tu luz, tu alegría, tu pureza, todo lo que emana esa luz, para no tener una eternidad horrible, para no perder el alma.

Así que... ¿sólo me quieres por mi luz? –dijo asqueada y con voz indiferente- pues nada, te la doy y me matas. Fácil, sencillo y práctico. Anda, toma.

¿pero qué...?- Hiei veía cómo de las manos de Maddles salía una luz brillante, hermosa, y era... ¿para él?

Perfecto... –Hiei ya tenía en las manos la luz, la estaba tomando, le entraba una sensación de calma indescriptible...

Cuando Hiei levantó la mirada, teniendo la luz en su poder, vio los ojos de Maddles, eran indescriptibles, hiei se asustó. Dejó ir la luz, que se metió rápidamene en su verdadera dueña y la abrazó, la abrazó fuerte, se le humedecieron los ojos, ¿a hiei? , bueno, ella los tenía vacíos.

-lo... lo siento Maddles, te prometo que no volveré a ser nunca más un egoísta... –hiei casi lloraba...- te prometo... que te protegeré. Te protegeré toda mi vida. Haré todo lo que pueda para no verte más así. Madd...

A Maddles se le cerraron los ojos y se 'despertó', se sorprendió al encontrarse en los brazos de Hiei, él estaba sufriendo, no le gustaba ver a ninguna criatura sufrir.

-eh! Tranquilo, ya está, no pasa nada... ¿volvemos a casa?- lo dijo con un tono alegre, aunque preocupada en el fondo- Está bien, no te haré sufrir así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya vuelves a ser tú... menos mal- y enterró satisfecho el rostro en su hombro. Maddles, se sintió por primera vez... llena.

Fin del capítulo!

Estoy descubriendo una faceta dramática... me está saliendo una historia... que yo que sé qué parece esto... a ver si consigo poner más humor y menos dramatismo... además, estoy convirtiendo a los personajes en unos lloricas, jajajja.

¿ha quedado bien, no?

Espero reviews, ya sabéis!

Gracias, **irina-chan** y **ahharu-chan** por vuestra ayuda y ...suport(¿en castellano? Perdon,he tenido un lapsus, xD)

Y a todos los que lo leais, que aunque no sepa que lo leais, TT, espero que os guste!

Pues... Au revar!


	10. Je, ya lo sabes

El primer entrenamiento.

-YAWN!! Qué sueño tengo... esto es horrible, voy a dormir más, jejjejeje...-después de 2 minutos- zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

ring, ring,...

-¿quién demonios será?- coge el móvil- ¿qué? ¿kurama? Ja! Un churro, no lo cojo!

-----

Flashback

-te tenemos que entrenar para que puedas dominar tu fuerza...

fin flash-back, sí, muy corto.

El móvil dejó de sonar.

-Resignación, resignación. Ahora tendré que llamar a Kurama TT- teclea los números, bueno, más bien, busca en la agenda, xD- hola... ¿Kurama?

-¡Maddles! ¡Qué alegría!- cantaba Kurama muy entusiasmado ¬¬

-Vale... vale... ¡ya! ¡que pares te he dicho!- le atajó Maddles en uno de sus ataqus de ira.- y bien... ¿qué querías?

-¿te suena lo de... entrenar?- dijo tímidamente Kurama.

-Sí, pero... ¿ya?

-Pues... no iría mal

-tengo sueño... TT

-Va, Madd... quedamos a las 10 en el parque XS?- comentó un kuramamuy ilusionado

-bueno... no me puedo quejar... ¿a que no?- dijo con un tono de falsa ilusión- resignación, resignación...

-pues... allí estaremos, entonces!- dijo alegremente- Pues hasta luego!- y se apartó el auricular de la oreja para apagar...

-¡espera Kurama!... oh, ya ha colgado... puff! Con el sueño que tengo... a las 10... –mira el reloj...- pero si son... ¡las 10 menos veinte!

Hubo un: corre Maddles, corre, que tú puedes, ¡ánimo, ánimo, no puedes llegar tarde! Se vistió con la ropa más cutre que encontró en el armario, porque se habían de entrenar, y salió de casa a menos 5, y tubo que ir corriendo, aunque llegó bastante tarde.

-y cuarto... ¿seguro que le has dicho a las 10?- preguntó poco convencido yusuke.

-Sí! – se gira ya preocupado...- mirad! ¡ahí llega!

-cof, cof, cof... lo siento chicos... cof, cof... no he podido llegar antes... cof, cof... ¿es que es normal levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada, en Japón! Yo aún estaba durmiendo cuando has llamado... idiota! Despertar a alguien así crees que va bien?

-Perdona Maddles, creía que ya estabas despierta...

-pues no! Hmpt!- looking, looking- ¿y las chicas?

-qué quieres? ¿que vean cómo te entrenamos? –dijo yusuke- esta chica está fatal...- dijo a sus compañeros.

-¿qué? ¿empezamos ya o voy a dormir al césped?- dijo maddles indignada

-ay... qué difícil llega a ser... ¬¬- mencionó Kuwabara mientras Maddles ya se dirigía al césped.

-ya... pero por eso me gusta tanto- dijo Kurama esbozando una sonrisa. Hiei le hizo una mirada asesina-¿eeh? ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Kurama a Hiei.

-Nada... ¿eeh?- ¿se puede saber qué me ha pasado?, se preguntaba-

-estará celoso? – se decían Kuwabara y Yusuke- jajajaja!

-¿?- se preguntaron los 2amigos

-Bueno, chicos- Yusuke cambiando de tema- ¿qué tal si despertamos a Maddles y hacemos lo que hemos venido a hacer?

-Buena idea, Yusuke.-respondió Kurama

Kuwabara fue el que empezó a enseñarle cómo sacar su energía, ella, lo pilló fácilmente. Yusuke también le enseñó de lo suyo, y luego, digamos, que ya no pudieron hacer más. Los dos demonios eran bastante inútiles y se dedicaban a observar.

-Hiei... ¿qué opinas de Maddles?- Hiei casi se cae del árbol, bueno, casi no. Se cae.-uy, vaya... no pensé que te sorprendiera tanto...jujujuju

-idiota... auch! Me has hecho daño...-se tocaba lacabeza...

-¿yo? Has sido tú el que se ha caído del árbol! Eso por tu estúpida manía de los árboles!- dijo kurama burlándose...

-¿estúpido...? Te voy a dar, imbécil!- decía enfurismado, ya sacando su katana.

-oye, Hiei... se te da muy bien cambiar de tema...- dijo insinuando

-Tsk! Mejor me largo...- Kurama lo cogió del hombro.

-te he dicho... que qué piensas de ella!- dijo amenazante...

-Glups! Pues... no sé que decirte...- dijo francamente un aterrorizado Hiei.

-Vamos!- animó Kurama

-Pues es... diferente, supongo... por algo tendrá energía sagrada, ¿no?- Kurama asintió- y... tiene demasiados cambios de humor, es bastante... irritante...

-Pero... es.... es... es indescriptible, indescifrable, nunca sabes con qué te va a salir... pero, siempre es tan... alegre...- suspiraba Kurama con las manos en el corazón y mirando hacia arriba...

¬¬' sí, alegre,... qué poco la conoces...-se murmuraba y se alejaba con un sonrisa, satisfecho de conocerla más que él.

Pero... ¿verdad que parece un ángel?- a hiei le sorprendió la ironía de la pregunta

Más de lo que puedas creer... ju...- Hiei se subió en otro árbol a contemplar los intentos inútiles de sus amigos para hacer que Maddles sacara su fuerza para luchar. ¿cómo un ser de luz va a utilizar su fuerza para dañar? Cómo mucho, para protegerse... qué infelices...-pensaba el youkai.

¿Hiei? ¿qué haces ahí? ¿cómo has subido tan alto?- Hiei casi se cae otra vez... se tiene que hacer mirar lo de los árboles ¬¬', pero bueno, baja, para no tener que gritar, y se reúne con Maddles.

Me enuentro bien, encima de los árboles...- dijo con indiferencia

Jajaja! Esto me recuerda...- se paró para ver la reacción de Hiei- ... a cuando nos conocimos, ¿no es así? ¿por qué siempre me asustas por la espalda? Es una mala costumbre...

Ese estado de humor... creo que es el que más me gusta de ti- dijo con una leve sonrisa acercándose a maddles, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse- ay no! Lo siento! Te está pasando lo del otro día! ¿seguro que no te vienen ataques de fiebre? Eres preocupante...

Jajaja! Cómo se nota que eres un demonio... :p- hizo una sonrisa insinuante- aunque un demonio enano... jaja! Has visto? Te saco una cabeza!- dijo mientras situaba una mano sobre su cabeza y se la hacía llegar en una línea recta hasta el cuello.

¿por qué me tratas así?-preguntó Hiei descocertado.

Ay, ups, perdona, te he llamado enano por toda mi jeta... lo siento!- dijo apenada Maddles.

¡no! ¿por qué me tratas tan bien? Yo siempre te he estado tratando fatal... y tú...

no, es que... confío en ti. Se que puedes superarlo todo, pero si nadie se ofrece a cambiar nada... tú no podrás cambiar... ¿sabes? Estás empezando a tener más luz! No sé por qué, pero... está creciendo... ¡puedes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo!- Maddles le hizo una gran sonrisa y un abrazo.

Eres tú... no hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo... creo que eres la única persona que me puede hacer cambiar, que me quite osuridad... gracias- le dijo al oído, satisfecho.

¿hoy no me pondrás una katana en el cuello, me dirás palabras siniestras, me empotrarás contra un árbol, me dirás que no diga nada y me aplastarás?- dijo irónicamente Maddles.

No... aunque... lo del árbol...- empotró a Maddles contra un árbol, y se fue acercando a su rostro suavemente, Maddles estaba sorprendida, hasta que...

¿dónde se deben haber metido?- preguntó Yusuke a Kuwabara y a kurama.

Hiei y maddles se separaron ya que estaban los chicos cerca, y no se les podía ver de esa manera, decidieron, que para disimular, Maddles le enseñaba sus conocimientosa Hiei y él se burlaba de elladiciendo que no podía hacer nada ^^

Hiei se habrá idopor los árboles, y maddles que le estaba buscando, no le habrá encontrado, y se hará ido a casa también... ¬¬-dijo Kuwabara indiferentemente

Pues nops! Están ahí!- dijo Yusuke con los ojos abiertos mirando a la parejita.- ¿qué? ¿cómo va eso? ¿has podido adquirir alguna técnica?

Pues... nops TT- dijo indignada Maddles.

¿pero es que no os habeis dado cuenta?- intervino Hiei- no puede usar su energía para luchar, va contra su naturaleza, no puede dañar a nadie.

¿eeh? Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntaron alucinados todos.

Tsk. Porque investigué. Su luz... digo, su energía – Maddles se quedó estupefacta- sólo sirve para hacer un campo de fuerza, pero no la puede utilizar cómo arma.

¿y qué demonios es? ¿no es humana? No puede ser un demonio, si tiene energía sagrada, tiene que ser un ser espiritual, pero... por qué es humana?- preguntó Yusuke ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Maddles es...- miró hacia abajo- aunque cueste creerlo...

¿sí?-todos

...ella es... un ángel- finalizó Hiei. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, y se giraron hacia Maddles, que estaba de piedra. Mientras todos estaban fijos en Maddles, Hiei se fue, se escapó.

¿por qué... me dejas sola?- mencionó Maddles, ya se le humedecían los ojos

¡maddles, no estás sola! Tiene una cara horrible...- decía Kurama preocupado

aquí hay rollo, melon!- le dijo kuwabara a Yusuke.

Y que lo digas!

De golpe, de entre los árboles apareció hiei, que se la llevó de allí.

-Hiei... ¿pero qué ha...?- dijo Yusuke

-Maddles, Maddles, vamos, abre los ojos, ya estoy aquí!- hiei se estaba deprimiendo por momentos...

-Uug? Eeh? ¿dónde estoy?- abrió más los ojos- Ay! Hiei! No pongas esa cara, va! ¡anímate!- dijo con alegría

-Pero... ¡qué dices? Estás con esa cara y quieres que esté contento? Tu eres demasiado rara... demasiado poco egoísta... ¿no sabes que te prometí que no dejaría que tuvieras esa cara nunca más?

-¿tú... me quieres?- preguntó Maddles con inocencia.

-je! Eres lo que más amo en este mundo –hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Maddles una deslumbrante.

Hiei, que latenía cogida en brazos, se acercó a su rostro, se íban acercando más, cada vez más...

-¡espera! Tú no me as preguntado si yo te quiero!- hiei puso una cara demasiado extravagante- jajaja! Idiota...

maddles se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un beso un los labios.

-no me quiero ir de tu lado... te quiero.- Y Maddles posó su cabeza en el pecho del youkai.

Fin del capítulo!!

Waaaaahh!!

Québonic m'ha quedat! ^^

Es que hoy estaba inspirada... pensaba hacer que no se demostraran lo que se querían, pero se me ha puesto a huevo jajaaj!

ESPERO FERVIENTEMENTE QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

A todos aquellos quien me escriban reviews, también, y a quienes no... ¿a qué esperais?

Venga, reviews!


	11. ¿otra vez con lo mismo, Madd?

No sé x dónde empezar... TT a ver, a ver... lo he hecho demasiado bonito hasta ahora, creo que voy a hacer sufrir un poco al personal, muahahahaha.

;)

¿Cuándo cambié?

-Hiei... ¿dónde estais? ¡no os habreis ido de aquí, ¿no?... va... que es te sitio me da cague...- decía Yusuke con escalofríos.

-Noto que están cerca, pero Maddles está débil...- dijo Kuwabara concentrándose.

-¡No! ¡Rápido chicos, tenemos que salvar a Maddles!- gritó kurama apremiándose.

-¿por qué? Si está con Hiei- dijo Yusuke reconcomiéndose la cabeza

-¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡la va a matar!- ahora se puso en uno de sus típicos posados de: me pongo a pensar.- Hiei esperaba a que la conociéramos y luego matarla... grrrr, por Diós, tenemos que ir a salvarla, ¡no quiero que _mi_ Maddles muera!

-Vamos, kurama- dijo yusuke dándole golpecitos en el hombro intentando calmarle- Hiei no haría nunca algo así...

-¡Claro que sí! ¿tú no conoces esa sangre fría que tiene?

-Diría yo que tienes más tú...- comentó y miró a kuwabara para que éste le hiciera su aprobación.

-Además... ¿a Maddles? jjaja, es imposible que ese enano quiera dañar a Maddles...- dijo Kuwabara mofándose de kurama

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Creo, que Maddles tiene algo en su poder que Hiei necesita... – se dirigió a yusuke y le dijo al oído:- y creo que le ha cogido demasiado _cariño. _¿no crees?

-jajajaja... pues sí, Kuwabara.

-Maldito Hiei... así que se quiere aprovechar de ella! Cuando tenga lo que quiere... la matará. No se lo permitiré- Kurama puso la cara esa de miedo de cuando mata a Amanuma :s pobre Hiei, ay ¡no!

-Joder... estos no aparecen...- dijo yusuke ya un poco harto.

-¡chicos! A mirar por los árboles!- dijo Kuwabara con voy triunfante

¬¬'

¿se puede saber qué haceis? ¿qué tipo de pájaro buscáis? ¡yo también quiero!- soltó Maddles dirigiéndose a los chicos, que hacía un momento estaban cada unos mirando a una dirección diferente, pero todos, hacia arriba.

¡Maaaddles! ¡estás bien!- gritaron todos dirigiéndose a ella.- nos has metido un susto, chica... ¿y Hiei?

¡Ah! Está ahí- dijo señalando hacia atrás, y sonrojándose levemente.

¿dónde? ¡dónde? No le veo... ¬¬- dijeron los 3 a la vez, después de ponerse las mans en la frente, como una visera ¬¬

pues... –looking, looking- ¡imbécil! ¿dónde te has metido? ¿ya te has largado otra vez?- echaba humos, y los 3 tenían la gota gorda- Buaaaa! Tonto! Estúpido! ¿quieres parar de hacer eso?

Serás pesada... ¬¬'- dijo Hiei apareciéndose por un lado...- es que no hay quien te entienda... primero me llamas y luego me insultas... ¬¬'

Jajajaaj!- rieron kuwabara y Yusuke. Kurama estaba echando chispas

Ay! Pero qué hora es! Si son ya las 2 y media! En casa ya habrán comido TT-rumble, rumble- tengo hambre... TT

Anda, ven a casa- se ofreció yusuke.

En la Urameshi residense* (por qué siempre pongo * ¿?)

-¡Hola chicos! ¿cómo ha ido con maddles?- preguntaron Yukina y keiko, que estaban haciendo la comida...

-pues... está aquí... jajajaj!!- dijo kuwabara.

-¡hola Maddles! ¿qué tal? ¿cómo ha ido? ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿has comido?- preguntó yukina- Ay, hola, hermanito!

-¬¬ no hacefalta que me llames así... ¬¬

-¿seguro que os va bien, lo de la cocina?- preguntó inocentemente Maddles mirando la _comida_ medio hecha.

-ueno... verás... ¡no del todo!- dijo Keiko- a ti... ¿qué tal se te da?

-al menos, platos sencillos os puedo ayudar a hacer... es que... aunque en el canal cocina pongan programas para negados, los platos que ponen no son simples- dijo, similando lo que pasaba

-Ay va! ¡¿cómo te has dado cuenta?!- preguntó exclamada yukina

-Es que... en mi casa se ve mucho... es lo q más se ve TT

Cuando ya estaban prennent le dejéuner...

-¿y qué tal los entrenamientos?- preguntó Botan, intentando alegrar la cara, por lo que le corría por las venas

-Pues... somos unos inútiles TT- dijeron Yusuke y Kuwabara. Al instante, unas rocas enform de : INÚTIL les cayeron a cada uno.

-Auch! Eso duele! ¿de dónde ha salido?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-de... ¡¡NUESTROS SUPERPODERES DE A LA QUE DICES UNA PALABRA PESANTE TE CAE UNA PIEDRA CAON ESA PALABRA!! –gritó Yusuke levantándose de la mesa y todo.

-Vaya... qué título tan largo ¬¬- comentó maddles admirada

Caída de todos.

-¿cómo habla la chica lista?- le comentó Hiei a Maddles revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿pero qué haces? ¬¬ inútil – mirada de reojo a Hiei, y Hiei se parte. Mirada fulminante de Kurama. Mirada preocupante de Botan a Kurama.

Acabaron de comer, y maddles ya se tenía que ir

-¡ a ver cuándo nos vemos!- dijo Maddles contenta.

-Maddles-chan ... –dijo yukina

-¿chan?- preguntó Maddles desconcertada

-Ah! Perdona, no es nada...-dijo calmando a Maddles- ... espero que nos veamos pronto... ¿crees que Kazuma y yo...? –bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Maddles lo comprendió, y sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Yukina! Pero, para eso... tienes que derretir ese hielo que hay en ti, ¿ok?

Hiei, de pasada, vio cómo en la despedida de Yukina, Maddles le daba luz, le quería dar una oportunidad a su hermana. El demonio estuvo agradecido del acto del ángel.

-¡Adiós, Maddles! ¡gracias por enseñarnos a cocinar!- gritaron las chicas.

-Hiei...

-¿qué quieres, Kurama?

-¿qué piensas _ahora _sobre Maddles?- preguntó seriamente.

-oye... estás muy raro... mejor lo dejamos correr- intentó sacárselo de encima.

-¿quieres matarla después que te dé eso de su poder, verdad?- dijo casi gritando Kurama agarrandole del cuello de la camisa.

-¿pero qué...?- decidió por hacerse el desinteresado- kurama, mejor te metes en tus asuntos, y... no te preocupes... no la mataré.

-Hiei...- se giró con mirada de '¿qué quieres ahora?'- no dejes que se pierda- hizo una sonrisa amable, y Hiei una de as suyas.

-A ti tampoco te entiendo...- se fue por la ventana.

¡Kuwabara! ¡Yusuke!- los aludidos se reunieron con Kurama- ¿creéis que Maddles será feliz así?

Quién sabe...

Oye kurama... ¿de verdad la quieres?- le preguntó Botan- porque, creo que más bien es un encaprichamiento...

Je!... puede que sí, pero, mientras tanto, no me daré por vencido, hasta que sepa qué me pasa de verdad- susurró Kurama. Botan se puso triste, y se fue a llorar a su cuarto. Ella no guardaba rencor hacia Maddles, la admiraba, pero no le gustaba esa situación.

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó una voz a las espaldas de una criatura...

-Creo queme he perdido TT. Señor ladrón demonio... ¿podría mostrarme el camino, si no le es molestia?

-Y... ¿si no me lo sé? ¿ángel perdido?

-pues... me convertiré en vagabunda TT. Tendré que dormir en los portales de las casas, y nunca veré a mi mamá... Buaaaa! Mamá!

-¬¬' tsk! Cómo llegas a ser... tontaina... ¿cómo puedes tener tan mal sentido de la orientación?

-¿y tú cómo puedes saber dónde vivo, eh?- devolvida!

qué más da, mejor que lo sepa, ¿no?

Jejeje... aunque tu alma no quiere perderse en el mundo de la oscuridad, ¿verdad?

Sí... sólo tu luz me puede aclarar el camino... qué ironía.

Jajaja! Qué tonto eres- Maddles le sonrió.

Bueno, vámonos de una vez

Al final, maddles llegó a su casa y se despidieron haciendo un 'bye bye'!!

Maddles en casa se inventó que se había ido al cine con sus amigs y habían comido por ahí, puede que no se convencieran mucho.

Esa tarde, maddles, en su rato de soledad, empezó con el twist, pero acabó bailado el vals con el palo de la escoba ¬¬. Hiei se reía al verla ^^.

Maddles POV

Tralarí, tralará, la vida es bella, soy un angelito y he encontrado a mi angelito negro :p

¿Eeh? ¿qué digo? Espera, no. Esto no puede ser, me prometí hacerme un muro de hielo en el corazón... ¡ah! Ahora que recuerdo... yukina lo tenía...ella quería romperlo... ni una lágrima... no derramaré una lágrima más. No voy a sufrir, aunque si fuera contigo... pero en el fondo eres su hermano, así que, también tienes hielo, hielo duro, y oscuridad... dios mío... qué tonta soy... es imposible que me quiera... ese ser oscuro... se ha aprovechado de mí! No se lo perdonaré! Me ha utilizado para adquirir mi luz, haciendo que creyera que me quería... sus ojos parecían sinceros, pero ha mentido tanto...

ahora, de nuevo, mi amor se convierte en odio. Haciendo que te guarde rencor, que no te olvide... lo has conseguido derretir, has ocupado una parte de mí. Cómo ángel que soy, puede que no se me haga permitido odiar, pero eso no o sé.

Me voy a dejar ya de idioteces. Continuaré adelante. Me haré fuerte. Pasaré de tu jeta. No confiaré en nadie que me pueda dañar... mi vida será dura... será dura sin ti...

Aunque me diga todo esto... no lo demostraré, me lo callaré, me callaré que te quiero.

Hiei's POV

Kurama es muy raro... primero casi me mata... y luego me deja ir... ese zorro despiadado... ha salido... pero shuiichi me la ha confiado... se ha dado cuenta.

Me quise mentir hace unos capítulos, pero... ahora sé que lo que quiero no es su luz, me daría igual que mi alma se ennegreciera hasta desaparecer en el mundo de los espíritus perdidos si ella siguiera igual, con esa sonrisa... no quiero tu luz. Te quiero a ti. Tu me has abierto las puertas para mirar adelante. Contigo, ya no sobrevivo, si no, vivo.

Eres lo más preciado para mí en este mundo... ¿qué pienso de ti? No lo sé... pero me haces renacer. ¿te tendría que dar las gracias? Lo que no entiendo, es cómo alguien cómo tú... puede querer a alguien tan despreciable.

Gracias por todo. Pero, es que no te entiendo.

Por favor, no sufras. Siempre estaré contigo.

El domingo!

-hey madd! Qué tal vas?- preguntó... dejémoslo en amiga (q no se me ocurren nombres buenos TT)

-cómo siempre... ¿y tú?- preguntó animadamente Maddles.

-Oye... de los japoneses... ¿todos los chicos están cogidos?-preguntó con un poco de malicia.

-Bueno... es que no sé qué decirte... a ver, los únicos novios formales son Yusuke y Keiko. Kuwabara está superenamorado de Yukina, y Kurama... tiene un triángulo amoroso, y bueno, Hiei... pues nada ¬¬'- desviándose del tema.

-¿nada? ¿esa ricura?

-¬¬' oye... por favor, no le llames así... que yo...- deja la frase en el aire

-ah... lo siento ¬¬- dijo intentando salir del tema:- pero Kurama... ¿sale con alguien?

-en realidad no... pero mejor le dejas tranquilo al pobre... ¬¬. Además, es un estúpido, hmpt!

-vale, pues nada... ¿ya has olvidado a G?

-Glups! Me había olvidado de él... pues... ¡supongo que sí! ¡ueee!!- dijo triunfante

-¡Maddles! tengo que hablar contigo

-¿qué quieres? ¬¬

-oye, ven un momento...

-kurama... déjame tranquila vale?

-por favor...

se adentraron a los pocos árboles del parque de al lado del instituto.

-escucha!- ¡pam! Kurama empotra a Maddles contra un árbol

-¿la manía de aplastar a... de los árboles también la adoptas de Hiei?

-tú... le quieres, ¿verdad?

-yo...-bajó la irada- no. ¡que va, qué va! ¡es un impresentable y un maleducado!

-¿a qué viene esto? ¿cuándo has cambiado el chip?

-emms... el sábado!

-dish... maddles, ¿sabes? Yo te quiero... y no me voy a rendir... decirme esto me supone que tengo posibilidades, así que...- se fue acercando a Maddles

-Vale ya! ¡palurdo!-Maddles le dio un buen ostión a Kurama- yo no te quiero... eres un imbécil! Me das rábia... ¿por qué te engañas? Ve con Botan... ella te quiere mucho... y sé que en el fondo tú también la quieres... ¡no ve que lo estás enredando todo! ¡con lo fácil que podría ser...

-Je... tú tampoco deberías engañarte a ti misma... sabes que le quieres...

-pero yo... no puedo. Es un mentiroso...

-¿? ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

de que... me debe haber estado utilizando para conseguir mi luz... supongo que si él creía que yo le quería se la daría... es un desgraciado...

no hables así de él! Tú le has cambiado la vida! Además, esa hipótesis tuya... no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... Hiei no es tan rastrero... él nunca haría algo así... y menos a ti.

¿de verdad crees eso?- tenía emoción en los ojos. Kurama asintió.- Gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Atención todo el mundo!- bramó Yusuke- ¡hoy, tenemos el notición!

-¡Quiero deciros que... Yukina y yo por fin somos pareja!- dijo muy emocionado Kuwabara.

-oh! Felicidades!-dijeron todos, exepto los que ya lo sabían y hiei.

Maddles le dirigió una sonrisa amable y cariñosa a Yukina, que le respondió con un Gracias, y hiei sonrió a la pareja, miró a Kuwabara, y pareció que él se contentaba de tener a ese cuñado. En el fondo, a los dos les divertía picarse todo el rato ^^

Maddles se acercó a ellos, cogió una mano a cada uno y les transmitió luz.

-¿qué hace?- preguntó yusuke.

-les da luz- contestó Hiei.

-¿luz? Yo no la veo.

-es que soy el único que la puede ver ^^- cara graciosa de hiei.

-jajaja. ¡qué suerte tienes!- contestó Yusuke.

-¿vamos a celebrarlo? Invito yo!- anunció Kuwabara.

Fin del capítulo!

Aquí está un capítulo largo que tampoco dice nada TT.

Igualmente, espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer!


	12. ¿sólo ellos dos?

Hola! Este será un capítulo corto ;)

La celebración

-¿a dónde vamos, Kuwabara?- preguntó Yusuke.

-¿qué quereis? ¿bar o restaurante?-preguntó Kuwabara

-pues... ¿restaurante?- invitó yusuke.

-Da igual!- respondieron los demás.

-Yo... me voy a casa. ¡hasta mañana!- exclamó Maddles.

¿pero qué dices?- la llamó Hiei cogiéndola de la cintura.

¡eeh! ¿qué haces?- maddles se puso roja y se sacó sus manos de encima.

¡Va maddles, quédate!- invitó Yukina

Bueno, va... pero llamo unmomento a casa- marca los números- ¡hola!

¿qué pasa Maddie?- preguntó su madre.

¿puedo ir a cenar con unos amigos?

¿eeh? Ah! Sí, sí, claro!- contestó sorprendida y contenta- ¿pero tienes dinero?

No TT ah! Pero si han dicho que me invitan!

¿pero cómo te van a invitar?

¡qué sí! ¡que están de celebración! ^^

¿?

Da igual, luego te lo cuento. Adiós.

¿cuándo volverás? ¿viven cerca?

Emm... no sabré cómo volver a casa...

Ah! Tranquila, que ya te llevaremos!

No pasa nada! Vamos cerca ^^

Ok!

-Bien! Asunto arreglado! – sonrisa triunfante

-Maddles... ¿a dónde vamos? Es que no me quiero gastar los cuartos...- dijo Kuwabara

-así que era por eso... jajaja... cómo no queráis ir a un Mc Donald's ...

-¡No, mujer!- exclamaron todos

-¿telepizza?

-¡vale!

¬¬' vaya manera de celebrarlo, con pizzas ^^

¿y dónde está eso?

Bueno... te traen la pizza a casa ¬¬- dijo Maddles, ahora comprendiendo que no tenían ni idea de qué era el telepizza

¡Genial! Así no hará falta montar follón en un restaurante! – gritó Yusuke

¬¬'

¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Keiko, ya que eran las 5 y hasta la noche...

pues...

¡a una heladería!- exclamó Maddles

¿eeh? ¿te gustan los helados, Maddles?- preguntó kurama

pues sí- anunció muy contenta, yusuke y Kuwabara hicieron una sonrisilla mirando a Hiei, que le había gustado la idea

¡Pues venga!

-Oye, maddles... ¿de qué te lo vas a pedir?- le preguntó Kurama

-pues hoy... de nata! Normalmente me los pido más raros, pero hoy me apetece nata, tee!

-mm! Qué rico!- exclamó maddles.

-Gracias. Oye Yukina... sé que es muy pronto pero... –se arrodilló y buscó en su chaqueta una cajita- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-¿eeh? Oh! Claro!- Yukina le dio una gran sonrisa- porque... te quiero!- Hiei casi se atraganta con el helado, maddles se pone a reír

-¡Yusuke! ¿tú no me lo pedirás nunca?- dijo Keiko a punto de llorar

-Todavía no!

-¿todavía? Ay! Sí que me lo quieres pedir!- dijo ilusionada Keiko

-Ups! –se enrojeció Yusuke

Botan miró a kurama, Kurama a Maddles, Maddles a Hiei y Hiei a Maddles. todos de reojo ^^. Aunque hiei y Maddles sí que se dieron cuenta y se enrojecieron.

-eemmmmsss... chivos... ¿hello? Perdón... pero ...¿sabeis dónde está shizuru?- preguntó Kuwabara

-pues si no lo sabes tú, que eres su hermano...- dijo Yusuke

-Creo que se ha ido a Japón...- mencionó kurama

-¿qué?- preguntaron todos

-es que se aburría, me dijo ^^- además, salía demasiado poco

-y... ¿sabe lo nuestro?- preguntó Kuwabara señalándose a él y a yukina

-Pues claro. Si se ha ido después de que lo comunicarais ¬¬'

Hiei le palmeó el hombro a Maddles y le preguntó:

-¿está bueno?

-Claro! ¿quieres provar?- Hiei no contestó, pero su cara lo decía todo

-Bueno, pero me das a provar del tuyo, que tiene buen pinta- Maddles, cuando le vio el helado, se lamió los labios. Se intercambiaron los helados y a la vez dijeron:

-Qué bueno está!

Los demás se quedaron mirándolos, los dos se enrojecieron, y Maddles le sonrió llena de su helado.

-¡Pero qué desastrosa eres! ¡te estás pringando entera!- exclamo hiei viendo a Maddles

-Es que soy así... soy un caso perdidoTT-anunció Maddles, cosa que hizo reír a Hiei y él la cogió de los hombros.

-Decs! Estoy pringosa :s... no me gusta...- se puso a mirar a hiei, que le dijo que se fuera al lavabo- pero si no hay lavabo!

-Anda...-cogió una servilleta y empezó a frotarle las manos, también le quitó las manchas e la ropa, y finalmente los morros.- ¿mejor?

Los demás todos flipaban con el acto de hiei y se intentaron aguantar las risas.

-Yo solita ya podía...- dijo Maddles

-si ponías cara de súplica! Cualquiera lo habría dicho!- exclamó Hiei frustrado

-qué inocente... –Maddles le miró con cara de desagrado y luego le abrazó. Hiei no supo qué hacer.

-ejem... vaya con la otra parejita... ejem ejem- dijo Yusuke entre un simulado ataque de tos. Hiei le respondió con una mirada asesina.

-emm... Maddles- le susurró al oído- ya vale ¿no?

-¡Ay! Lo siento!-maddles se ruborizó y a todos les entró una risa nerviosa excepto a hiei, que miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿dónde están los anillos?- preguntó Keiko

primero es uno, ¿no?- peguntó alarmado Kuwabara

jajaja, pues claro, tonto- dijo Yukimura

anda, vámonos ya a casa- dijo Kuwabara

sí!

Se dirigieron a la casa y Maddles iba bostezando mucho por el camino

-¿tienes sueño?-le preguntó Hiei

-ajaja, yo siempre tengo sueño ;)- respondió Maddles

Maddles miró de reojo a Hiei y le sonrió, se paró y se situó detrás de Hiei. Íban los últimos ;p. Maddles agarró a Hiei de la cintura y puso su cabeza encima de la suya xD. Se pusieron a caminar, y Maddles parecía un pato.

-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó Hiei desconcertado

-porque es divertido 

De un paso, Maddles se tropezó con Hiei y cayó, pero antes de que chocara con el suelo, hiei la atrapó y la cogió en brazos.

-Eso por hacer estupideces- y le sonrió

-estás calentito... ¡qué bien! Con el frío que tengo... – maddles se acurrucó contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ay... lo q me haces pasar...

llegaron a la casa...

-¿eeh? Hiei... ¿qué haces con Maddles así?- preguntaron sorprendidos

-Ay! –Hiei se pone nervioso ¬¬- esque... se ha dormido...

-¿what? A... te debe encontrar cómodo, jujuju- comentó Yusuke. Kurama se moría de rabia

-la dejamos en el sofá...- dijo Yusuke

Hiei la deja en el sofá y Maddles empieza a tener frío. Yusuke le pone una manta, pero sigue teniendo frío, estaba temblando.

-Tengo frío... ven...- susurró Maddles. Yusuke le hizo una mirada a Hiei.

-ay... es que de verdad...- dijo Hiei mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cogía a maddles entre sus brazos. Maddles, al sentir su calor, sonrió.

-qué tierna es... qué tiernos son los ángeles...-comentó Yusuke, admirando la escena. Hiei se giró hacia él y le sonrió. Yusuke se desconcertó, pero lo entendió.- la despertamos?

-sí...-respondió Hiei y la sacudió suavemente-Maddles... despierta, que ya están las pizzas...

-Ay! Hiei!

-jejeje... cómo duermes, pareces un angelito...-le comentó tiernamente

-_soy_ un angelito-sonrió Maddles

la velada transcurrió alegremente. Maddles se quedó dormida, y, al final, como estaba dormida, Hiei la tuvo que llevar en brazos hasta su casa, y la metió en la cama.

Fin del capítulo!

Espero que haya gustado! Al final no ha sido tan corto... pero quedan bien, las escenitas, ¿no?

Jajajajaja.

En fin, hasta el siguiente!

Gracias por leer, gracias por dejar reviews!

Bye. YMaHiNe


	13. Maldita Mukuro

Comunico que no me gusta mucho Mukuro, así que la pongo como la mala de la película, ¿okis?

¡MALDITA MUKURO!

-¿otra vez ese sueño? Qué raro... hacía tiempo que no lo tenía. Creía que ya había superado lo de las koorime... – Hiei se va a la nevera a tomar algo...- ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Hiei... cuánto tiempo... ¿así es cómo me saludas?-se quedó mirándolo- has cambiado mucho... tsk! Así no me gustas... estás perdiendo facultades demoníacas... no lo voy a permitir...

-Anda, déjame en paz...

-vengo para ver cómo iba la misión esa... ¿y me tratas así?-se lo queda mirando más tiempo...- ah! Esa chica... ¡te has enamorado! Hiei... nunca habría pensado esto de ti... eres despreciable...-mirada de asco...

-¡cállate!

Kuwabara estaba escondido oyendo la discusión ^^.

pero si es una humana... ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

Te sorprendería demasiado, jajaja. –dijo burlándose de ella.

No voy a dejar que cambies de este modo... tú ya no eres Hiei, el gran Hiei. Ahora pareces un simple humano...- mukuro miraba de manera despreciante a Hiei.

Déjame en paz... ahora voy a vivir mi vida, no voy a ser tu siervo más.

Jajajaja! ¿pero qué te has creído? Y tanto que volverás... y, volverás a ser tú... miserable.

Grrrrr.¡lárgate!

Y Mukuro se desvaneció.

-no puedo vivir tranquilo... nadie me va a dejar ser feliz? Por una vez que lo creía haber coprendido... grrrrr

-Hiei... no dejaremos que os ocurra nada.- dijo Kuwabara acercándose a él.

-Tú... tú preocupate de mi hermana, a mí déjame estar

-¡Boooooootan!

-¿eeh? ¿maddles?

-escuxa! ¿qué tal con kurama?

-Bueno... nada- botan bajó la cabeza

-Botan, no me digas que ese impresentable no te ha dicho nada...

-¿qué quieres que me diga? ¿qué te quiere? Maddles, no pensé que fueras tan cruel...

-¡Botan! Espera! No quería decir eso!

-déjala, cuando se de cuenta...

-Ah! Shizuru... espero queno me odie...- bajó la mirada

-escuxa... no _le _dejes solo si no quieres perderle...

-¿eh? ¿de quién hablas? Ah! ¿por qué lo dices?

-un presentimiento.

-glubs...

-¡Alo, Hiei!- saludó Maddles animada

Hn.

¿? ¿te pasa algo?-miró extrañada Maddles a Hiei.

Nch.- cogió a maddles del brazo y la hizo sentarse a su lado- no puedo seguir así. Estoy dejando de ser yo...

¡no! ¡por favor! ¡no lo eches todo a rodar, después de lo que habías conseguido... ¿vas a dejar que la oscuridad haga que te conviertas en un alma perdida?- miró a Hiei que parecía estar de acuerdo- No lo permitiré.

Y yo no permitiré que estés en peligro por querer ayudarme- miró a Maddles- va, se realista, yo no vivo enel mundo de Yupi! Tengo uuna vida que no puedo cambiar...

Me prometiste... que me protegerias, que no te irías de mi lado

Y no lo haré. Pero, si haciendo que no tenga luz hace que estés protegida, sacrificaré m eternidad por ti.

No! –Maddles abrazó fuertemente a Hiei- ¿no lo entiendes? Si tú no estás, si yo no te puedo ayudar, no puedo ser feliz ...

Al menos, quédate con el recuerdo, que hoy todavía te quiero.

¿eeh? ¡pero qué dices? ¡No! ¡no te vayas! Por favor...

------- ------- --------

-Ya nos vamos a tu dulce hogar, Hiei. Regresemos al Makai- espetó mukuro.

-Claro, mi hogar. –bajó la mirada y en un pensamiento dijo: 'adiós, mi ángel'

------- --------- ---------

-¿Quééé? No puede ser...

-vamos, Madd...

-ya lo decía yo. Era imposible. Ju... –hizo una leve sonrisa y se le paralizaron los ojos.

-¿no podemos hacer nada?- preguntaron kuwabara y Yukina.

-Cuando el corazón de un ángel se rompe... es prácticamente irreparable- mencionó Botan, muy triste.

-pero hay una ligera posibilidad, ¿verdad?- preguntó yusuke desesperado.

-Volver con él, supongo. Volverle a amar. Pero después de este shock, difícil lo veo, chicos.

-Maldita Mukuro... si no hubiera aparecido y le hubiera dicho eso a... él...- no dijo su nombre por miedo a la reacción de Maddles.

-¡qué dices? ¿Mukuro? ¿qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- preguntó sorprendido kurama a Kuwabara

-Ella le dijo cosas horribles, se mofó de él. Supongo que no es tan fuerte como creemos, no se lo pudo tragar, y se vio obligado a volver a su vida anterior.

-Mukuro debe tener algo más con Hiei para que sea capaz de hacer esto...

-¿es que no sabeis que Mukuro le quería? Qué ignorantes ¬¬ -dijo Kurama

-el caso es que, si hiei no volvía con ella, mukuro se encargaría de Maddles.

-¿qué?-gritaron todos.

-Hermano... ya sé por qué tienes que sufrir tanto, por qué la necesitas- mira a Maddles- y ella también te necesita a ti. Por favor, vuelve.

-Yukina...- Kuwabara cogió a su novia del hombro y la consoló.

-Chicos... ¡tenemos que hacer algo por Hiei!- dijo animadamente Yusuke.

-yo me quedo con maddles- dijo Kurama

¡pero si no te quiere!- soltó Botan. Kurama le echó una mirada bastante mala a Botan, pobrecilla :s

que se quede Yukina con ella, será lo mejor. Es quien más se acerca a Hiei de todos nosotros.

Sí! Tranquilos. Ella me ayudó, y ahora no la pienso abandonar. Cuando veo esta cara... no me extraña que te quisiera proteger, que quisiera estar contigo para siempre... toma.-Yukina le dio su gema a maddles. Al recibirla, Maddles cerró los ojos y ponía una cara de más tranquilidad.

Sin duda, tenemos quede volver a Hiei aquí.

¡Sí!-gritaron los chicos, con ánimo y con tristeza a la vez.

Maddles, tranquila. Se que más que por no estar contigo, que también, sufres por no poderle dar tu luz. No te quiero ver así, Madd. Volverá.- le dijo kurama y le besó la frente.

-------- --------- --------

-parece que tus amigos se te quieren llevar – dijo Mukuro.

-No me iré. No me puedo ir.

-Exacto. Ya sabes qué pasará si te vas de aquí.

-¿hace falta que te repitas todo el rato?

-jajaa, veo que está volviendo esa frialdad tuya- hizo una sonrisa- anda... ve a entrenar, lo que siempre hacías ¿recuerdas? Nos vemos luego. Ah! Y... Maddles tiene a unos cuantos demonios por encima de ella... pobrecilla... le ha olido mucho tu pérdida, ¿sabes? –anunció con malicia.

-Me voy _a entrenar._

Hiei's POV

Asquerosa... ella no es débil, es muy fuerte. Lo que le pasa ahora es que me odia, jujuu. Qué previsible. Echaré una cabezadita, a ver si olvido un poco.

-No, no, ¡no te vayas!- era maddles- tonto... te tengo que sacar de eso, jajaja. /¿serás imbécil? ¿pero qué estás haciendo? /... tu... ¿me quieres?.../ por favor... vuelve. /Me prometiste que no te irías. /Te quiero... / nadie me hará sufrir nunca más/ sabía que mentías/ me utilizase/ ¿por qué me haces esto?/ quiero ayudarte...

madd...

-Qué tonto soy. No me acoraba que en los sueños aparecía ella. Pero, créeme, así podrás vivir. Eso es lo más importante. Tanto da que me vaya después de muerto a un lugar peor que el infierno. Eso me da igual.

Ahora es cuando suena el 4º ending de la serie:

Ja m'he cansat d'estar somiant, amb els ulls tancats, i d'esperar sempre els meus somnis amb els braços plegats. Vull que conegui els meus sentiments, la noia que estimo en secret, el que jo vull, es un amor de veritat. Travessaré corrent la ciutat, les sospites glaçants, vull retrovar les teves mans, vull trobar els nostres sentiments. Els únics somnis que vull tenir, són els que puc veure amb els meus ulls, res no em fa por si estàs amb mi, ni la pluja, ni el vent fort. Si aquest somni es real (no se si diu això) amb els meus ulls oberts, no patiré perquè quan l'horitzó sigui com tu el vols més fàciment hi arribarà, si aquest somni és real, no m'importa gens per qui, quan l'horitzó, sigui com tu el vols, més fàcilment hi arribarà.

Sí, la canción está en catalan, pero creo que en castellano quedaría bastante mal ^^. Pero... ¿verdad que tiene relación?

Ueno, continúo con la historia ^^.

-¿eeh? ¿Yukina?- miró a la perla, que estaba brillando.- ¿Maaaadles? ¿pero qué te pasa? Aún no se ha ido, todavía no tienes por qué sufrir, tonta. Por favor, vive en paz.

------- -------- ---------

a ver, ¿dónde se encuentra el ciempiés de Mukuro?- preguntó Kuwabara.

En alguna parte del bosque- respondió Kurama

¿pero cómo nos lo vamos a llevar? Si está Mukuro por ahí...-dijo Yusuke, los dos le echaron una mirada de: ¿no sabes lo que es lo obvio?- ¿pero vosotros sabéis lo fuerte que es Mukuro?

¿qué...qué estáis tramando?- preguntó Maddles, levantándose. -¿no querréis matarla?

Pues... –respondieron los chicos.

No voy a permitir que la matéis. Si ha hecho este acto es porque debe haber sufrido mucho... por favor, no hagáis eso...

¡Maddles!- gritaron los tres- ¿te encuentras mejor?

Creo que mejor voy a casa...

Sí! ¿quieres que te acompañemos?- se ofrecieron.

Mejor, que si no me perderé TT

Jejeje

-sabes, ¿Maddles?- preguntó yusuke- mañana mismo, ya que es sábado, te llevo al parque de atracciones.

-¡¡¿quéée?!!- se sorprendió la chica - ¡no! Te vas a gastar mucho dinero! Aquí vale mucho la entrada ¬¬

-¡tonterías! ¡no te quiero ver con esa cara! Tienes que divertirte, mujer!- dijo alegremente Yusuke.

-Gracias. Por todo. Pues... claro que vendré! ¿sabes? No me voy a poner así porque éste se haya largado, hmpt!

-Ja ja ja ja! Me gusta cuando cambias así. Estás más guapa alegre- dijo sonriendo.

-¡no seas tonto! Pero, la verdad, yusuke, está muy bien desenvolupada tu habilidad de animar- Maddles le sonrió

-Así mucho mejor! Y te prometo que haremos lo posible por devolverle.- dijo Yusuke en cuanto aparecía encima de una roca, cuando una ola choca contra ella (en plan sirenita) y con cara de 'yes, we can!'

-pp... ju... jua... juajajajaja!! –rió Maddles

Fin del capítulo!

Ay... de verdad, siempre quiero acabarlo traumático, y me acaba saliendo bastante alegre... grrrrr. Es que en el fondo me gustan los finales felices TT

Venga! Reviews!


	14. ¿qué debería estar haciendo?

Allo!

Aquí estoy otra vez, ¡bien! Para los que se lean este fic porque les gusta. Yo no obligo a nadie :p

Espero que os guste este capítulo, continuación de lo de Mukuro... ¿qué pasará?

Escoge el camino que quieras tomar.

-¡Maddles! va... ¿quieres ir a la montaña rusa?- preguntó Yusuke

-¡claro!-respondió Maddles.

se pasaron todo el día yendo a las atracciones fuertes, que eran las que le gustaban a Maddles, aunque Yusuke acabó con dolor de cabeza.

-escucha... ¿si volvemos ya?-preguntó desesperado Yusuke.

-Oh, claro! Son muy tarde, las cinco aquí y... a ver cómo estará Keiko... –ponía excusas para que no dijera que sí por la cara de mareado y de medio zombi que ponía Yusuke.

-Jajajaja! ¡qué piense lo que quiera! ¡a mí me da igual?

-Mmss...- mirada retórica de reojo de Maddles- si tú lo dices...

Ya saliendo del parque

¿te lo has pasado bien?-preguntó Yusuke.

-¡y tanto! Aunque ha faltado un helado...- decía mirando a las nubes.

-Escucha... ¿eres feliz? Es que eres desconertante... – dijo disimuladamente para que no se enfadara

-mms... a mí me hace feliz la felicidad de los demás, por eso no te preocupes- dijo prar animar a Yusuke

-¿puedes dejar de ser tan ángel por una vez?- gritó yusuke, Maddles se asustó

-Es que es verdad... y ahora hay, sin embargo, una parte de mi que no es feliz... ju... qué ironías...

-No te daré el helado...

-cruel- mirada de reojo- malvado... ¿por qué no? Buaaaaa

porque ya es invierno... ¬¬' – de repente empezó a nevar- otra ironía, nieve dulce...

¿eh?-preguntó Maddles sorprendida, y aturdida

es como llamaba Hiei al helado- dijo Yusuke mirando al cielo

je, ¿cómo se puede ser más dulce?- pensó Maddles, y se quedó un rato mirando haia arriba, hacia el cielo, mientras los copos de nieve iban cayéndo sobre su rostro.- ¿crees que me podrá oír?- le preguntó a yusuke, sacándose la perla de Yukina

hum... por supuesto- Yusuke hizo una de sus sonrisas junto con la mano cerrada con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, gesto de: okey!

Maddles puso la gema entre sus anos y sintió el calor que ésta desprendía, el calor de un youkai de fuego, que a la vez le daban temblores, y sintió su calidez acariciándole el rostro. Puede que sólo sea una imaginación, pensó.

Al llegar a casa, se fue a duchar, puso la estufa y música lenta, relajante, y se dejó llevar mientras observaba la gema, que le daba tranquilidad.

En Navidad, todo fue muy alegre. Maddles fue un día a ver a los chicos, no era un día de celebración, pero al menos los vería. Pasaron un bonito día y al final le dieron un reglo a Maddles, pero le dijeron que lo abriera en casa.

Ella los obedeció. Al llegara casa, en su habitación, abrió el paquete, era pequeño. En él, se escondía una cajita, que por lo visto, era de joyería. La abrió, y lo que se encontró fue un colgante, con la forma de una lágrima. Era una aguamarina. Era una aguamarina en forma de lágrima. Otra ironía, lo que se había negado des de aquel verano: llorar.

Encontró una nota revuelta entre las bolsas. En ella ponía:

'Para nuestra Maddles: le damos ésta lágrima a el ángel que no quiere llorar para que lo haga por ella. Te queremos, Madd.

De la Urameshi residense* '

Maddles dejó la lágrima y el papel junto a un pequeño espejo que había y se puso a mirar las estrellas. Soñando. Soñando despierta, para que sus amigos no se fueran nunca, ahora ella los quería.

-------- -------- --------

Llegó Abril...

Chicas... ¿sabéis qué ha pasado con el japo aquél de 3º, el bajito ese?-preguntó una chica.

¿si le preguntas a los japoneses? ¿O a Maddie Roux? ¿os acordais el primer día? Parece que se conocían- dijo despreocupada otra mientras se limaba las uñas.- ¿y qué más da eso? ¿qué te importa?

No, nada. Por curiosear.

se habrá ido a Japón, no se por qué querría quedarse...

los otros se han quedado... ¬¬'

Ueno, esta historia da bastante igual perdón por esta perdida de tiempo ^^

-Viernes...- murmuró Maddles

-¡Madd!

-Sí, vamos!- hoy le tocaba ir con la amiga esa que tiene ^^ que aún no le he puesto nombre, y se va a quedar sin.

-¡Maddles! ¿mañana podrás venir a eso de las 6?- preguntó kurama, pasando por ahí

-¿a las seis? –casi se muere Maddles. recuperando la compostura- ¿de la mañana o de la tarde?

jajaja. De la tarde.

Hasta mañana!

------- -------- -------

Llegaron las 5 de la tarde del sábado. Maddles salió una hora antes por si se perdía, ya que no quería llegar tarde. Pero, como había ido ya tantas veces, ya se lo sabía de memoria su inconsciente.

¡hola!- saludó Maddles a una puerta, no habría nadie- bueno, si pico al timbre mejor- y picó al timbre.

¿hola?-preguntó Botan

¡Hola Botan! Soy yo, Madd!

¡Ah! Pasa, pasa, que ya te encontraban a faltar!- dijo animada Botan

encontraban...-murmuró maddles

¿eh? No, tranquila... es que llevan todo el día esperándote... no sé qué querrán...- se apresuró a decir Botan, antes de que Maddlespudiera creer que ella no era de los que la _encontraban a faltar_.

¡Maddles! ¡por fin has venido!- exclamaron los 3

vale, sí, Botan, ya te creo ¬¬'- le dijo palmeándole la espalda. Los tres estaban preparadísimos para hacer una excursión. Iban con mochilas enormes de montaña y toda la troup. Llevaban de todo.- y... ¿para qué es todo esto?

Para que vuelva con nosotros, Maddles...-dijo decepcionado Yusuke

Mejor dejadle en paz... ¿eh?-abriendo los ojos- ¿por qué habéis estado esperando tanto para ir al Makai?

Porque está precioso en primavera-respondió Kurama

¬¬' –superrespuesta de Maddles

-------- --------- ----------

Hiei!

¿qué quieres?- le acusó con voz cortante, ya que estaba viendo su gema

tus queridos amigos vendrán hoy- sentenció Mukuro y se daba la vuelta para irse...

¿ella vendrá?

No... –y cerró la puerta.

---------- ------------ -----------

¡Kurama! Pues sí que es verdad que está precioso en primavera! –dijo yusuke mientras usurpaba el horizonte

Yusuke... te recuerdo que has vivido año y medio en el Makai ¬¬' –dijo Kurama

Pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía, ajajaja- risa nerviosa- y, además, esta parte no la había visto...-dijo serio Yusuke

¿por dónde dijiste que pasaste para ver a Yomi?-contestó Kurama.

Por... jajajaja! ¿qué más da esto ahora?

Te veo bastante nervioso...

¿cómo quieres que esté? ¬¬'

Kuwabara, estás muy callado...

Sí.

¬¬' –y se caen los 2

venga, vamos de una vez- dijo ya harto Kuwabara.

En el ciempiés de Mukuro...

ya han llegado- anunció mukuro

pues vale- contestó Hiei

Sé que no está de ningún lado y que novas a luchar, pero... ¿podrías tomarte en serio tu futuro?

Hn. –fue lo único que dijo y ya se fueron a reunir con ellos.

¡Hiei! ¡Qué alegría! ¿estás bien?-saltó Yusuke al verle. Hiei hizo una sonrisa de las suyas.

¡Mukuro... no me iré de aquí sin mi mejor amigo!-comunicó Kurama con su cara de miedo

¡Ni yo sin mi cuñado!- este era Kuwabara

¡y yo... sin mi camarada! –dijo Yusuke, ¿qué le iba a nombrar?- porque... le debo demasiadas cosas.-e hizo una sonrisa dirigida a Hiei.

Y... ¿qué queréis que os diga?- preguntó Mukuro

Que no los devuelvas...

Es mi subordinado, por lo tanto, si os lo devuelvo... la chica ésa...

... sin que la mates, por supuesto. Que no dejas acabar las frases- terminó Yusuke

Eso no será posible...- dijo Mukuro

Entonces... tendremos que luchar.

De golpe, los tres se pusieron en posición de combate, y se dispusieron a hacer ataques a Mukuro. Yusuke iba dando puñetazos y disparando reigans, Kuwabara sacaba su sable e intentaba darle, Kurama hacía de las suyas con sus plantas y Mukuro iba cortando el espacio. Mientras tanto, Hiei observaba la pelea, y también la gema que le había dado su madre, pero no había respuesta en ella.

Los tres decidieron hacer un ataque común. Se pusieron los tres en fila, Kuwabara extendiósu sable, Kurama envolvió en él unas hiedras del Makai y Yusuke disparó su reigan para darle potencia.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Mukuro, ella sacó una energía roja y su técnica desapareció. A cambio, a los tres, les llegó la energía roja esa, y cayeron al suelo.

-no nos podemos rendir... aún no... –dijo yusuke entre grazmidos de dolor mientras se levantaba. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.- te mataremos!

Los tres continuaron con sus golpes y técnicas pero no conseguían hacer nada. No le podían dar. Ni un solo rasguño. Nada.

-mierda... si me pudiera transformar en yusuke demonio...

y si yo pudiera en yoko kurama...

vamos chicos, se lo prometimos a Maddles- animó kuwabara.

Continuaron con sus ataques, con más energía, pero no lo conseguían.

Pobres infelices... ¿esto es todo lo que sabéis hacer?- preguntó asqueada Mukuro- creía que erais más fuertes... ni siquiera podeis hacerle volver... aunque no se irá...

¡cállate! – bramó Yusuke- hiei... ¿por qué no nos echas una mano?

¿eh?-a Hiei le sorprendió la pregunta, pero también le entristeció- no... no puedo.

¿por qué?

Le prometí a Mukuro que nunca más lucharía contra ella.

Está bien... entones lo haremos ¡por ti!- graznó Yusuke levantándose de golpe.

Pero, seguían sin conseguir nada. Acabaron los tres en el suelo, sin poder moverse. A Hiei le dolía el alma, y aún más que no pudiera ver nada claro... se había vuelto ciego.

Hiei... creo que ya no nos molestarán más- dijo con voz triunfante Mukuro.

Hiei no respondió nada.

Hiei apartó la mirada de Mukuro, vio a sus tres amigos tirados en el suelo, y, de entre medio del polvo que habían levantado, pudo ver una silueta aproximarse.

Hiei...- llamó la silueta.

Él abrió enormemente los ojos

Empezó a sonar la música del ending típico de Fushigi Yugi y...

Fin del capítulo!

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado!

* en el capítulo 11: los estudiantes no van al instituto en domingo, perdón, es el lunes, ok?

Y este ha sido el último capítulo!

Ahora ya vendrán los 5 finales, con 3 capítulos, creo, cada uno, y un capítulo extra.

Gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews!

¡Sayonara!


	15. final 1 chapter 1

¡Hola!

Primer final a ver si os gusta! ^^ aunque sea uno de mis finales, hay otrs que me gustan mas, así que si no os lo quereis tomar muy en serio... pues nada ^^

Primer final: la cruel decisión que tuviste que tomar.

Maddles... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hiei...

él abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando se depejó la neblina, no pudo enterarse bien de si lo que había visto era verdad o no...

Ella, apartó la mirada de él y se dirigió a Mukuro.

-Escucha, Mukuro- dijo con voz serena – no voy a permitir que les hagas daño.- Maddles miró a los tres chicos que había en el suelo, y se puso delante de ellos.

-Eso ya lo veremos... no es que tenga intenciones enmatarlos, pero... quiero saber de qué va tu poder

-Tsk...

Mukuro se dipuso a hacer ataques contra los chicos, pero a Maddles, que ahora tenía los ojos imperturbables, le aparecieron unas alas blancas de la espalda, que impedían que los ataques llegaran a ellos.

-así que en esto consiste el poder de un ángel... sólo sirves para proteger... así no harás nada. ¿cuánto piensas durar?

-Hasta que haga falta... Mukuro, no dejaré que les pongas un dedo encima, los voya proteger,cueste lo que cueste.

-¿pero no te das cuenta de que te vas a agotar?

-y tú también- dijo amenazantemente el ángel.

-pero tú no me quieres matar.- hizo una mueca

-no... yo no te voy a matar, eso nunca podría a hacerlo, ni tampoco voy a dejar que nadie te mate.

-¿y quién iría a matarme?

-creo que hay mucha gente patética, que, llegado el momento, aprovecharía que estuvieras débil para matarte

-Entonces... ¿lo haces por eso?- Maddles la miró con cara de desaprobación- No... simplemente eres un ángel listo... ahora eres completamente un ángel. Te felicito.

-No hace falta...

-Bueno... ¿a qué has venido tú? ¿a hacerles de niñera o a _devolver_ a ese a _su_ lugar?-dijo mirandoa Hiei. Hiei no sabía lo que hacer.

-Tsk... no me hagas reír... tenía ganas de conocerte, Mukuro... ¿cómo alguien como tú ha logrado este complot? Debes tener mucho poder, y, no podía dejar a éstos aquí tirados, ya que se ve que en parte lo hacen por mí.

-¿y él? ¿no te importa la más mínimo?- Maddles se giró a ver la cara de Hiei, estaba tan seria,que a él le intimidó.

Creo que... no hace falta confiar en él... se puede cuidar solito.

Entonces... ¿te vas a ir y me vas a dejar tranquila?- preuntó Mukuro algo extrañada.

Me voy a llevar a éstos tres... –miró con cariño a los chicos mientras se cogía la lágrima – creo que deben descansar.

Maddles se giró, tapó la escena con las plumas, y cuando se giró de nuevo, los cuerpos habían desaparecido y unas plumas cayeron al suelo.

Esto quiere decir... ¿qué aún no has acabado?- preguntó Mukuro algo más nerviosa.

Tengo que resolver algo...- se dirigió a hiei- ¿puedes dejar que hablemos 10 minutos, Mukuro?-dijo seriamente

Bien.

A Maddles le desaparecieron las a as, o, al menos se le hicieron invisibles, y sedirigió a donde estaba Hiei. Se paró delante de é y se arrodilló para estar a su altura, él esaba bastante tenso.

¿qué pasó?- comenzó Maddles.

que me estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era.-respondió él.

¿y qué tipo de persona eres?

Alguien frío, desconfiado, que vive en la oscuridad y que su sentimientoo es el odio.

Aaaa... pues que lástima de persona- Maddles se levantó y se dispuso a irse.- eso siempre que pienses que eres así...

¡espera! –gritó Hiei- ¡cómo puedes haberte vuelto tan fria?

Es parte de la naturaleza de los ángeles, supongo. No dejar que las cosas nos importen para no variar lo que debemos hacer...

Pero Maddles... ¿qué te he hecho?

Eso... ¿no lo tendrías que saber tú? Además...es bastante evidente...

Ya veo... el que me haya ido ha hecho que te hayas convertido en un ángel...

Pero... –dijo mirando a su lágrima- sigo siendo Maddles- le hizo una snrisa a su joya.

Me la regalaron los chicos para navidad. Creo que esta joya encarcela todos mis sentimientos... si me la quitara... no viviría, pero, si la llevo puesta, no puedo llorar...

Ah... ya veo, así que... al menos, ya puedes estar sin mí...

Supongo que sí... ¡pero nunca lo olvidaré!

Yo tampoco, aunque haya vuelto a ser como antes, me acordaré que me salvaste... Yo no quería separarme de ti... no puedo protegerte bien... soy un idiota...

No pasa nada... ahora ya da igual.- se iba alejando.- tranquilo, le diré a Yukina que estás bien.

¿ya te vas?

¿qué quieres?

Me gustaría... poder abrazarte una vez más.

¿por qué? Señor Hiei, el Gran Hiei, el demonio que está hecho de la oscuridad más negra...

por favor, Maddles, no me hagas esto... todo estolo he hecho por ti...

por eso necesitas algo a cambio...

¡No! No quería decir eso... Maddles, ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo fríos que son tus ojos?

¿eh?

Sí, cuando expresan la soledad, esa sensación de añoranza, se vuelven tan extrañamente cálidos y comprensivos, y, ahora, unos pozos en los que no se puede hayar nada, tan fríos, tan intimidantes... Nunca me dejará de extrañar ese carácter tuyo.

Yo... soy así! –Maddles cambió la expresión de la cara, ahora sí que parecía un ángel. A Hiei no se le pudo aguantar la sonrisa.


	16. final 1 chapter 2

Continuemos, con Maddles rara

Primer final: la cruel decisión que tuviste que tomar.

¿por quién?

-Así es como eres tú... –le dijo Hiei. Maddles se ruborizó. - ¿aún tienes esos ataques de fiebre?

-Serás... –a Maddles le estaba palpitando la vena de la frente y aguantaba su puño para no darle

-Jajajaja! Tonta, ¿crees que aún no sé de qué va eso?

-¿eeh? – Hiei se levantó y cogió a Maddles por todas las partes por donde pudo

-Ojalá esto no acabara nunca, si no tuviera que quedarme aquí... – murmuró Hiei

-pero tienes!- dijo Mukuro asustándolos.

-¡Uaaaa! – gritó Maddles.

-¿qué? ¿ya habéis terminado de aprovecharos?- bramó Mukuro molesta.- Creía que no haría falta... esto. ¿qué querías, ángel?

-Quería saber si podía dejar a Hiei feliz aquí... pero... puede que no.

-Así que... ¿no venías aquí para llevártelo? Si no para saber siera feliz... vaya, qué genersos son los ángeles... –sonrió Mukuro.

-Pero, supongo que de alguna manera podré dejar felices a dos criaturas... –comentó madd.

-¿eeh? –se preguntaron Hiei y Mukuro a la vez. Maddles hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Todavía faltan días...-se para en seco- Hiei, ¿seguro que no te quieres despedir de Yukina?

Hiei mira a Mukuro.

-Te doy un día.

En la Urameshi residense*

¡Maaaaddles!, ¿ya has vuelto?- preguntaron las chicas,los chicos estaban K.

Bueno, aún no he acabado...- respondió maddles

¡Hiei!- llamó Yukina a su hermano al verle- ¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué bien!

Yukina, yo... los siento...

No, tranquilo, sé por qué lo hiciste, no pasa nada, es bueno que hayas vuelto.

es que no es eso. No he venido para quedarme. He venido para despedirme-

¿qué? ¿por qué?

Yukina... tengo que quedarme allí, tú, sé feliz con kuwabara, ¿lo harás?

Claro, pero...

No digas nada, por favor. – la atajó Hiei

¡Maddles! ¡Dile algo! –le suplicó la koorime.

ya está decidido. ¡Botan!

¿qué quieres, Maddles?-preguntó extrañada.

ya está sentenciado, ¿no?

Pues... ¿qué? –puso ojos tristes... –Maddles...

Es lo mejor. –Maddles le hizo una sonrisa comprensiva. Dadles recuerdos de nosotros.

Nunca os olvidarán.-dijeron Botan y Yukina

¿se puede saber qué está pasando?- preguntó Keiko.

Que ya se van.

Ellos desaparecieron de alli.

¿ya lo sabes, Yukina?- le preguntó Botan.

Sí... –Yukina se echó a llorar.

En el Makai

¡Ya estais aquí!-les llamó Mukuro.

Pues sí.

¿y bien? ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?

Pues como tenía que tomárselo- le dijo Hiei, Mukuro se quedó: vale...

¡Mukuro!- llamó Maddles

sí, ahora voy.

¿? – de Hiei

Mukuro y Maddles se alejaron de él.

-¿nunca dejarás de sorprender a la gente?-preguntó Mukuro.

-Quién sabe.

-Pues eso sí que va a sorprender.

-Es mi decisión.

-¿por qué haces esto? Los ángeles no tendrían por qué hacer esto.

-pero quiero hacerlo. Es lo mejor.

-Gracias.

-Simplemente, no me gustaría ver que tienes ese sufrimiento siempre.

-de todas las conciencias que he visto, la suya es la que más me gusta...

-jajaja. Eso ya lo sé. Te pasas todos los capítulos, desde que la visitas, diciéndolo.

-Es que el final queda un poco raro, ¿verdad?

-Sí... yo casi me pongo a llorar TT

-Cambiando de tema...

-Mukuro, sé que él te ha salvado. ¿verdad que te quitó el odio? Ya ves el regalo que te dio para tu cumpleaños... tú tranquila, por él no te preocupes.

-¿conoces a algún ángel?

-No... TT sólo a mi. Supongo que todos deben estar en el cielo.

-¿sabes? Yo conocí a un ángel. Iba ayudando a todo el mundo. A mí también, pero pasó el tiempo y se me fue su efecto. El caso es que ese ángel amaba el mundo, a todas sus criaturas, como tú. Finalmente, ascendió a los cielos. Allí iras tú. Cuando sea el momento.

-Gracias. Espero que tú también vayas. No quiero ser la responsable de una alma que acaba en el infierno.

Maddles se subió a un árbol.

-Es curioso este aire. Los árboles están vivos, pero las criaturas son... tan tristes... da lástima. ¿cómo un lugar tan grane ytan precioso pede ser así?

-Así es la vida.- aunque aquí también hay pajarillos.

-jajaaj. Ya lo veo- un pajarito se puso en la rama de Maddles- ¡hola! ¿cómo estás? Nys, anda, ve. – se fue volando.

Ya volviendo...

-Hiei. He encontrado a tu acompañante- le dijo Maddles.

-¿?

-Mukuro. Ella cuidará bien de ti. No creas que es una jaula, es tu hogar.

Fin del capñitulo!


	17. final 1 chapter 3

Ya, último capítulo del primer final. Atention!

Primer final: la cruel decisión que tuviste que tomar.

¿dónde?

-¿se puede saber de qué va todo esto? ¬¬ -preguntó Hiei, que no seenteraba de nada, el pobre.

-Verás, Hiei. Yo no soy nadie para que tengas que quedarte toda la vida protegiendo, asi que, yo me iré. –dijo maddles.

-¿entre las dos habéis decidido mi futuro? ¿y si yo no quiero?

-es que, en el fondo, sí quieres.- respondió Maddles. – entiéndelo, Hiei. Vosotros os comprendéis muy bien. Yo no me voy a poner en vuestro camino. Yo solo debo vigilar, amar, contemplar y proteger. Nadie debe estar detrás de mí cada momento, ¿entienes?

-pero... ¡la gente te quiere! No eres ninguna carga.

-da igual, tú no lo entiendes. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

-¿y en qué consiste?-preguntó hiei

-pues... –dijo Mukuro mirando a Maddles.- ven, vamos con ella.

Se acercaron a Maddles, ella cerró los ojos, junt´sus manos, y le aparecieron unas alas blancas a la espalda.

-Dadme vuestras manos

-¿qué? Maddles no! ¡no hagas eso! ¡ya te dije que no quería tu... !- Maddles le había abrzado.

-por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.- le dijo Maddles, ella se soltó y él se quedó petrificado.

Maddles empezó a transitirles la luz, a cada gope de luz que les daba, sus alas íban desapareciendo, ya quedaba muy poca. Ellos se sentían muy bien. Cada vez mejor, estaban encontrando la felicidad.

-mukuro, es verdad. Me quedaré contigo.- decía hiei mientras recibía la lz.

-¡Oh! ¡qué feliz soy! Por fin me aceptas.

-No os teníais que mentir. Así estaréis mejor.- les dijo maddles, que ya se le estaba acabando a luz.

-¡Maddles! ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó hiei preocupado. Maddles se caía al suelo, y Mukuro ponía cara de luto.

-Ya está toda, ya la he sacado- dijo Maddles contenta. Agotada cayó al suelo.

-Maddles!- gritó hiei. La recogió. - ¿qué te pasa?

-he sacado todo mi poder, ya te he dado todo mi poder. Ahora soy una humana normal. ¿el aire del makai no mata a los humanos normales?- dijo Maddles riéndo.

-serás tonta... ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó Hiei confuso.

-tsk... luego soy yo la tonta... porque te quiero... te querré siempre... –dijo agotada Maddles- cof, cof

-¿y ahora... qué hago? ¿dónde te llevo?- dijo desesperado.

-déjame aquí.- Hiei la dejó en el suelo, pero la tenía entre los brazos- escucha... si te he dado mi luz... es para que la aproveches, así que... nos reencontraremos en el cielo, ¿vale?

-¡Maddles!-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella, cerró los suyos y se fue deslizando de los brazos que la tenían cogida.- No...

Hiei la cogió fuerte, y se dio cuenta de que se mojaba... ¿eran sus lágrimas? No le extrañaría, podría ser la primera vez en su vida que se habría puesto a llorar. Pero no eran las suyas. Se estaba mojando de el agua que surgia de la aguamarina de Maddles. cuánto dolor se había guardado...

Hiei, se dio cuenta, de que, las lágrimas, al caer al suelo, hacían brotar plantas bellísimas. Vida. El ángel daba vida y felicidad. Dio la felicidad que podría haber sido suya a todos los demás, hasta fallecer. El ángel murió sin su poder, se convirtió en un alma normal, y ascendió a los cielos, satisfecho de su obra. Y aún con su presente... esperanza.

Fin del capítulo!

Fin de blanc & noir 1r final.

Sí, la verdad ha quedado bastante dramático. Pero, es uno de los cinco, el primero. Como ya he dicho en otros capítulos, este no es el final que más me gusta, el que más me gusta será el 5º.

Igualmente, espero que os haya gustado. Si habeis llorado, lo siento.

Espero reviews!

Aviso: me voy de vacaciones y posiblemente no subiré nada hasta dentro de un mes. Si quereis quedaros con este final, muy bien. Pero hay mejores.

DESEO FERVIENTEMENTE QUE NOS VEAMOS PRONTO.

En fin pues, también, Botan sube a Maddles a el cielo, y lo demás ya os lo podeis imaginar.

¡adiós! ¡hasta pronto!


	18. final 2 chapter 1

Aquí estoy otra vez. A ver la inspiración después del agosto ;).

Continuaré por el 2º final.

Segundo final:El objeto que te dejará vivir.

Maddles ... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿eh?- cara empanación de Hiei

-Con que eres tú...- dijo Mukuro mirándola de arriba abajo- ¿qué es lo que tiene?

-tsk – contestó Hiei

¬¬'- (Maddles)

¿pero qué haces? ¿quieres que te mate?-contestó impresionada mukuro

No, mujer, no he venido para que _tú_ me mates – le contestó

¿enton...?

tenía que darle esto...- dijo mientras se sacaba la gema de Yukina.

¿no se la podrías haber dado directamente a ella? ¬¬

Es que quería que te acordaras de ella, idiota ¬¬' – le dijo Maddles

¿qué te crees que no la tengo en cuenta?- dijo Hiei levantándose y sacando humos

¿a eso le llaman...? ¬¬' – comentó flipando Mukuro

Jajajaja, serás imbécil! – le gritó Maddles

Grrrr, al final te mataré yo... – dijo un enfurismado Hiei

Menuda idea! ¡Es genial, Hiei! – gritó alegremente Mukuro, pero le respondieron con un careto salvaje dos personillas.

¿y esos?- dijo Maddles señalando a los tres caídos.

Mira... que, son unos palurdos

Maddles se giró hacia Mukuro

Mukuro... tengo que decirle algo sobre Yukina, ya que tú eres como... no sé... ¿su madre o algo así? Pues te pido permiso

Aaa... bueno pero... yo andaré cerca

Maddles se dirigió a la pared dónde se encontraba Hiei y se sentó a su lado.

Le sonrió, y él apartó la mirada de ella.

Hola... – saludó Maddles

¬¬' bueno... ¿qué quieres?

Hiei... tú sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien pierde a su hermano?- pregntó inocentemente

Sí... –Hiei bajó la mirada

Pero... ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia de alejarte de tu hermano y no saber nada más de él que lade saber que está muerto?

¿?

Pues... creo que Yukina debe estar muy triste... después de tanto tiempo sin tener a su hermano, luego supo que eras tú, y al cabo de poco tiempo, te fuiste. ¡no sabes cómo debe estar! Es muy duro... piensa que, ella, no sabe ni si te encuetras bien, si te tratan bien, si eres feliz... – Maddles bajó la mirada.

¿ella no es mayorcita, ya?- dijo Hiei

pero siempre tú protegiéndola, aunque ella no lo supiera, ¿verdad? – al decirle eso, le concedió una sonrisa. - ¿sabes? Tienes un corazón de oro, eres increíble... –Maddles, sin querer fue cerrando los ojos y cayó sobre su hombro. Hiei se enrojeció un poco.

¿no te dijeron que tienes que pensar más en ti? Eres demasiado poco egoísta...

jajaja! Ya lo sé... me da igual.- maddles llevó la vista a horizonte.

Pero... ¿sólo has venido a decirme lo de Yukina?

Mmm...

Va, dímelo... pensaba que no vendrías...

Pero... ¿qué harás? Vamos, no la dejes sola...

Si está contigo, no se puede sentir sola... es imposible – Hiei le dedicó una sonrisa, y ella se la respondió

Me alegra mucho verte bien...

Estoy bien desde que has venido, no te creas...- a maddles le sorprendió, y le cogió del brazo – eh, eh... ¿se quedarán ahí esos tres?

¿Insinúas que me los lleve yo? Jajajaja, estás loco

maddles se quedó un rato jugando con sus ropas, oliéndole, cogiéndole la mano, le hacía tan feliz...

-¿quieres dar una vuelta?- le ofreció Hiei

-pero... mukuro...

-Bah, creo que me dejará un rato

maddles se acercó a los chicos y les ofreció un poco de luz para quepudieran volver a casa. Después, se fueron alejando por el bosque.

Oye... esta ropa tuya es muy rara... –le dijo Maddles

Tsk, pues es la que he llevado toda la vida- maddles se sorprendió

Jajaja! ¿ellos te conocieron así?

Pues claro... sólo me puse ropa normal en tu país...

Vaya... Hiei... así que así es como eres en realidad... buuuuuu, vas todo de negro, jaja! ¿qué eres? ¿un vampiro?

Idiota... ¬¬

Hmpt! Tonto – se giró Maddlescon el ceño fruncido

Jajaja! Es que eres... de lo que no hay- Hiei se acercó a ella por detrás y la cogió en brazos. Ella, al tocar su calor, y ser inundada por su olor, le vino el sueño.

¿por qué haces esto? Sabes queme duermo... yawn!- Maddles se quedó frita

porque así estoy más rato contigo- le susurró al oído, aunque ella no pudo oírle.

Hiei vio un estanque por ahí y se acercó. Se sentó en la orilla, y la sostuvo en los brazos.

Pasaron horas hasta que abrió los ojos.

Mmmm... dónde estoy... –miró a su alrededor y vio los ojos de Hiei mirándola – Waah! ¿cuánto rato he dormido?

Pues no lo sé...

Oh! Qué sitio más bonito... jajaja! Me encanta... ¿cómo lo has encontra... Waaah!- maddles va, se tropieza con una piedra y se cae al agua- glu glu, glu glu

Hiei se queda ¬¬ , y también se tira, ya que ella no salía a la superficie.

- no la veo... –pensaba Hiei - ¿dónde se ha metido?

De detrásde él, apareció ella y le tapó la cara, Hiei le cogió por los brazos y se la quitó de encima haciendo que se quedara delante de él. Salieron a fuera, y Maddles se fue nadando por ahí. Él, se salió del agua y se quedó observándola desde un árbol.

Oye... ¿volvemos?- dijo Hiei ya harto de ver a Maddles haciendo la sirenita

Hum? Ah, bueno... – Maddles intentaba salir, pero en la orilla se caía todo el rato, Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y fue a ayudarla, cuando la cogió, Maddles esta vez se cayó hacia delante y su rostro se quedó clavado en el pecho de Hiei, ella, se puso roja e intentó serenarse, Hiei estaba: ¿?

Ejem... –tosió hiei

Ah... sí, volvemos- dijo Maddles ya dirigiéndose hacia donde fuera.

Ju...juju... jajaja!- se rió Hiei al ver a maddles

¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?

¿a dónde vas exactamente?

Pues... –se puso el dedo en la boca y miró hacia arriba- ... exactamente... no lo sé.

Me gusta como te queda la ropa... – observó hiei

Eh?- Maddles se miró y vio toda su ropa empapada estampada en su cuerpo.- Grrrr, cerdo! – y se fue hacia delante echando humos

Ejem... ¿a dónde vas?

Grrrrr- Maddles se volvió hacia Hiei y le empujó por la espalda. Al final, llegaron donde estaba el ciempiés.

Fin del capítulo!


	19. final 2 chapter 2

Segundo final:El objeto que te dejará vivir.

¿por quién?

Al llegar, Mukuro estaba de lo más enfadada. Maddles se escondió detrás de Hiei para que no le viera.

tú... –llamó enfurismada Mukuro a Maddles, la aludida, se mordía el labio detrás de su escudo humano, no, demoníaco.

Mukuro... déjala en paz- le dijo hiei

Ya me he hartado de ti, estúpida- dijo Mukuro

Waaah!

Con que Yukina... sí sí, mucha yukina, Yukina, pero luego... todo el rato con él, ¿eh? Qué bien te has aprovechado

Glups!

Ahora vas a morir... me da igual que seas un ángel o lo que séas!

Y qué quieres? ¿obligarle a hacer lo que tú quieras?

Mejor que dejarlo contigo

A Maddles no le gustó nada eso y, tras haber forjado todos sus intentos, no pudo evitar llorar. Hiei al verla, fue con ella y la intentó consolar, pero tenía ira.

Mukuro... te dije que la dejaras!

Y yo a tique la mataría si la volvías a ver, pero... ¿quién manda? Yo. Así que, ella se muere.

¡NO!- le gritó Hiei

En serio, chico. Esta versión romántica de ti no te pega- le dijo Mukuro.

Con un golpe, Mukuro apartó a un enano de un ángel y lo metió en una especie de cárcel de energía. Luego, se dirigió hacia Maddles, que ya había dejado de llorar hace un rato, y la empezó a dar puñetazos, patadas y de todo, pero ella, a pesar de los golpes, seguía en pie.

Fortaleza de ángel, puaj, qué asco.-escupió mukuro.

Por suerte o por desgracia. Mátame ya.- le pidió Maddles.

No lo dudes.

Mukuro concentró en sus puños su energía, y, cuando tuvo una cantidad considerable, se la lanzó a ella. Maddles, no intentó siquiera esquivarla, se dejó dar, y cayó al suelo muy malherida.

uggh...

al menos irás al cielo, ¿no?- le dijo burlonamente Mukuro- graias. Así sé seguro que voy al infierno. Te dejaré despedirte, Hiei

¿qué?- Hiei sale corriendode la celda y coge a Maddles en brazos.

Hi... hiei...

Pero... ¿por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó confuso

Por... ti. Porque... te... quiero...

Pero... ¡no debías hacerlo!- Hiei estaba desesperado- no debías morir así...

Dáselo... a Yukina... –le sonrió a hiei y le entregó la gema de su hermana.

Otra vez... por eso venías... porque íbas a morir por mí... Maddles, eres increíble.

Ya me lo has dicho, ju- sonrió Maddles

¡pero no se juega con tu vida!- gritó hiei

por favor... no te ... mates, eso sí que me dolería... –lloró Maddles

¿ahora tú me prohíbes matarme? ¿después de matarte tú?

Sí... – Maddles le cogió del brazo.- hiei... tienes que vivir... – y, finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón dejó de latir.

Hiei la cogió, la abrazó. Se le humedecieron los ojos, él quería retener las lágrimas. Pero se le escapó una: la primera lágrima que había llorado en su vida. Que, se convirtió, en una preciosa gema completamente negra. Él, al verla, le sonrió retóricamente y la introdujo en la mano muerta de aquel ángel.

------ ------- --------

Maddles POV

¿eh? ¿qué pasa? ¿no estoy muerta? Abro mis ojos y, veo que abajo está hiei abrazándome, bueno, a mi cuerpo. ¿eh? ¿por qué tengo la mano cerrada? La abro y veo una gema de color negro. ¿cómo has llegado aquí, preiosa? Se me va la vista hacia Hiei y lo comprendo. Oh, vaya.

-Hola! Soy la guía del río Sanzu, en occidente me conocen como la muerte! ¡encantada! Me llamo Botan! – me llamó una chica con un kimono rosa y el pelo azul que iba encima de una pala de madera.

-¿botan? ¿eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿eres tú, Botan?- grité histérica

-Waaaah! Maddles... pero... ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo preocupada la volante botan

da igual- dije mientras me colgaba mi gema del cuello.

Bueno... yo... te tengo que llevar al mundo espiritual, ¿preparada?

Claro! –le respondí. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que tenía unas alas de plumas blanquísimas en mi espalda. - ¿tengo que ir... volando?

Bueno... puedes =) – me sonrió, aunque podía ver su tristeza. – supongo que irás directamente al cielo...

Fuimos al mundo espiritual, y llegamos a un despacho donde había un bebé seyando un montón de documentos. Qué raro...

¡Koenma! ¡soy botan! ¡Vengo con Maddles!

¿maddles?- se giró para verme- ¡Oh! ¡así que eres tú, el ángel!

Sí, supongo... –dije, avergonzada. Supongo que mis alas no pasaban desapercibidas.

Para serte sinceros, Maddie. Tú tienes mucho poder, y, en el mundo espiritual nos gustaría que todas las almas fueran al cielo, así que...- se paró en medio de la frase

¿sí?-inquirí

Bueno, si fuera posible, aprovechar tu luz para ayudar a las almas aque vaan al cielo.

Aammms... y... ¿cómo se hace eso?

Pues... harías como una prueba a las almas que tuvieran alguna posibilidad, les darías una parte de tu luz y ellas mismas elegirían su camino. ¿qué dices?

Pero... ¿habrá algún momento en que podré ir allí?- pregnté

Cuando quieras- me aseguró Koenma.

Pues entones... sí que acepto!- accedí animada.

Así, de esta manera... no hará falta irme rápidamente de aquí. Menos mal...

Fin del capítulo!


	20. final 2 chapter 3

Final 2: El objeto que te dejará vivir

¿dónde?

Maddles POV

Así que, si acepto, podré estar aquí cuanto quiera y, cuando me apetezca, puedo ir al cielo… interesante. Así aún podré llegar a hacerlo.

-Acepto Koenma!

-¿de verdad Maddles? Muy bien, perfecto. Estoy muy contento por tu decisión. Muchas gracias.- me respondió verdaderamente entusiasmado Koenma.

Aunque yo esto solo lo hago por una cosa.

-ven Maddles-me dijo Botan.-voy a llevarte al salón dónde se celebrarán los juicios.

-¡Claro!-le respondí.

Nos dirijimos fuera del palacio, salimos, allí fuera, se veían un montón de caminos de tierra flotantes que se hallaban sobre el nombrado río Sanzu. Era precioso. Ese río no se sabía bien de qué era: de nubes, agua, almas. Pero, una niebla se hallaba sobre éste. Yo, que lo observaba con atención, seguía a Botan, e iba viendo los demás lugares dónde podían ir las almas: iba viendo pasar los millares de infiernos, de todas las clases, de todos ellos salía un rojo candente. Parecía que si te acercabas te quemabas directamente justo en la entrada. Luego, pasando, vi otro portal de esos. Daba miedo, este sí que daba miedo. Era la total oscuridad, todo negro. Se oían lamentos y tristeza desde ahí adentro. Las almas perdidas. No pude evitar pensar en él. No iba a permitir que él acabara ahí. Y aún es más. Si yo podía hacerlo, haría que ese portal se cerrara para siempre. Sacaría a todas esas almas de ahí y les daría la oportunidad de ir al cielo. Sí. Ahora sí que tenía sentido. Ahora sí que tengo ganas de hacer mi trabajo.

Se me iluminó la cara y Botan se dio cuenta.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó

-que quiero trabajar!

-ay, Maddles. Qué caso eres.-dijo con los ojos en blanco.-ya estamos llegando. Este lugar queda entre medio de tres portales: el del paraíso, el del infierno para los desterrados (el de la gente avariciosa o que han cometido pecados leves pero no tienen la fuerza para olvidarlos) y el de el mundo de la oscuridad.- al oír el último, se me escapó un jadeo ahogado.

Fuimos volando más hasta llegar a un edificio. Se suponía que por detrás se habrían los 3 caminos. La puerta de entrada era inmensa.

-¿hace cuánto está esto?-pregunté.

-Bueno… aquí trabaja alguna gente, pero sólo para decir: paraíso, a la derecha, infierno, a la izquierda… ¿ok?

-¿no sería más fácil poner flechitas? ¬¬' – pregunté

-ems… se lo propondré al señor Koenma n.n – comentó Botan- bueno, pues… aquí es. Si quieres, puedes dar una vuelta por ahí mientras te traen algo para que te sientes, o un escritorio para los informes, un contador de energía… -Botan iba mencionando cosas mientras yo iba mirando el lugar. ¿esa iba a ser mi eternidad? Sabía que no tenía por qué. Podría ser otra. Cuando quisiera, podría ser el paraíso.

-¡Gracias, Botan! Pues voy a dar una vueltecilla por ahí, ya que tendré que estar muuuuuuuuuuuucho mucho mucho mucho tiempo…. Aquí metida =)

-¡Vale! Pues voy con el señor Koenma a avisarle.-y Botan salió con su remo.

Todo esto… lo hago por ti. No dejaré que tu eternidad sea tan mala, Hiei.

Me dirijo fuera de la estancia, y la niebla se aplasta sobre mi cara. Cojo una nube que veo por ahí (YMaHiNe: ¡sí! ¡coge nubes! Están blanditas y hay por todas partes 0.0 8P )

Por un sitio que veo mientras vuelo en mi nube, veo que se puede ver el mundo humano a través de ese río, bueno, y también el infernal. Me tumbo, agotada de no hacer nada en mi nube, y noto cómo mi perlita se cae de mi cuello. Pesa.

Entonces, se me ocurre una idea. Veo mis enormes alas.

Así que esto es lo que les tengo que dar a las almas. Parte de mis alas, parte de mi luz.

Tendrás una oportunidad. Ya lo verás.

Me arranco una pluma y la cojo entre mis dedos. Me giro hacia el abismo y me pongo de rodillas para verlo mejor.

Ya decía yo que era precioso…

Hiei: tienes que vivir. Yo te estaré esperando. Haz que ver tu vida me haga sentirme feliz. Por favor, cógela.

Al acabar de decirle estas palabras a la nada, lancé la plumita al vacío mientras agarraba la gema pensando en él.

Por favor. Sé fuerte, pero no de la manera que lo eras antes. No te dejes llevar por la oscuridad. Tu corazón… tiene que brillar. Acepta mi ayuda, y luego, yo te ayudaré a superar la prueba.

No lo olvides. Nos veremos en las puertas de la eternidad.

Al acabar de decir esto, vi cómo mi pluma desaparecía en esa nube, y cómo una tranquilidad me invadía. Creo que provenía de mi regalo.

Fin del 2º final!!

Espero que os haya gustado! A mí, este final me gusta más que el anterior.

Espero que alguien se lo lea TToTT. Es que veréis, es muy triste pensar que tu historia no es leída. Weno, en fin. Agradezco los reviews.

Maddles: ¿por qué siempre acabo muerta?

Hiei: quéjate a la autora ¬¬

Maddles: eh, tú! ¿por qué me haces esto?

YMaHiNe: tranquila, tranquila, calma. Ya no te mueres más, creo 9.9 jejeje ^^

Maddles: oye!

Full Moon: Hiei… it's mine!

YMaHiNe:¡No! ¡Mío!

Maddles: ejem! ¿quién es el ángel?

Full Moon- YMaHiNe: TToTT esto es injusto

Darkelion: a ver, xicas. Que no os enterais. ¡que el mejor es Kurama!

YMaHiNe, Full Moon, Maddles y Hiei: ¡Bah!

En fin, después de esta parida.

Au revoir y hasta pronto!

Con mucho gusto, YMaHiNe, una fiel servidora. Xx u.u


	21. final 3 full

¡Hola otra vez! Este es el final 3 de mi fic. Pero ahora, en vez de hacer tres capítulos, los pondré los 3 en uno… que si no voy justa en lo de update xD

Pues allá va.

**Final 3: el orgullo que no dejaba libre a tu corazón**

**Maddles… ¿qué haces aquí?**

Hiei estaba con la boca abierta al ver a Maddles llegar por el humo.

-…pero qué has hecho?- murmuró la figura- ¿cómo los has podido dejar así?

Hiei se quedó: ¿eing?

Maddles se acercó y le dio un manotazo en la cara.

-eres estúpido- le escupió.

Mukuro estaba: ¿eing? Jejje, ¡bien por mí!

-¡Mukuro! ¡me largo! Ya que, sois unos indeseables- Maddles daba miedo.

Hiei se quedó destrozado.

Maddles cargó a los chicos a su espalda, sacó las fuerzas de… adivina tú dónde, y se fue.

-¿eh?-Hiei se quedó patidifuso.-¿qué ha pasado?

-Pues que se ha ido ¬¬- le respondió Mukuro. Hiei se levando y se dirigió hacia donde había estado ella.

-Déjala, está enfadada.-le retuvo Mukuro.

-¡¡MAAAADDLEEEESS!!- gritó al vacío Hiei.

_Por favor, déjame en paz. Ojos traidores, ¿por qué llorais? ¡maldita sea ! tengo que llevarlos a casa. Por favor, no vengas. Déjame. Olvídame. Será lo mejor que puedas hacer. ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me abandona el corazón? Mierda, estoy llorando. Cuando pare, ya se habrá acabado todo. Ya será la última vez y ya, seguro que si no estás, ya no se me abrirá otra vez._

_---- ---- -----_

_Pasaron los días y llegaron los exámenes, las entregas de trabajos, el fin de curso. Todo perfecto. Me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé de ti. O eso creía. me parece que esos demonios ya no me volverán a molestar. creo que ya soy suficientemente fuerte. Ya no te necesito. Digo todo esto, y aún pienso en ti. ¿por qué? ¿por qué no sales de mi cabeza? ¿por qué recuerdo todo lo que te quiero pero no puedo quererte? Ya no. Esto se tiene que acabar. Si tan solo pudiera perdonarte. Pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón. No sé cómo confiaron en ti. Y ellos siguen aquí, conmigo. Es muy raro. Es como si aún no hubieran acabado con su trabajo, pero… ¿qué otra cosa tienen que hacer conmigo? No entiendo nada._ Snif! _Creo que me he constipado. Vaya día… encima tendré que… puaj! Qué horror. ¿por qué tuve que aceptar? Da igual._

Maddles salió de su largo baño relajante y se preparó para la celebración.

**¿por quién?**

-Mukuro… ¿podré ir hoy al ningenkai? –preguntó Hiei

-Claro, ¿quién crees que soy? ¿tu madre?

-¬¬ -_pues lo pareces_, pensó.

Hiei fue a su habitación y se vistió como las personas ^^ luego, se dirigió al portal. Resulta que podías hacer un portal donde quisieras (nota de la autora u.u : no sólo en Mushiyori, ya si no no tiene lógica, perdón)

_Creo que era a esta hora…_ Hiei se dirigió a el único instituto que había tenido en toda su vida y entró. Estaba todo lleno de carteles de graduación y todo el mundo vestía elegante. Cuando la divisó, se quedó pasmado. Maddles llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con un poco de vuelo. Su pelo recogido en algo entre coleta y moño, con sus dos característicos mechones colgando a los lados, y unos pendientes y un colgante de plata a juego. Cuando pronunció su nombre, Maddles se giró con una estupenda sonrisa.

-¡Kurama!- llamó la chica. De entre la gente, apareció el pelirrojo y la cogió de la cintura.- ha venido Hiei ^^

-oh, Hiei! ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿qué tal va todo?- empezó Kurama a hacer un interrogatorio, Hiei se quedó bloqueado y no dijo nada.

-¡Ah, Hiei! ¿no me felicitas?- le preguntó Maddles viendo la cara de Hiei.

-Ah, sí! ¡Felicidades por la graduación!

-¡Gracias! ^^

Qué ambiente más tenso… ¬¬

-¿y los otros?- preguntó Hiei mientras los buscaba, pero al girarse, se encontró a Kurama y a Maddles… ¡¿BESANDOSE?! -¿eh?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, se pusieron colorados.

-eh… Maddles y yo… -dijo Kurama- …estamos juntos, Hiei.

-Ah.- Hiei hizo como si no le importase, pero se quedó destrozado ToT (pobre… Madd, eres idiota, grrrr! )

Hiei fue a dar una vuelta, a ver si encontraba a sus 'amigos', mientras tanto, notaba una mirada fulminándole por detrás. Al final, se encontró con Kuwabara, que se puso muy contento al verle.

-¡Hola, cuñao!- le saludó

-¬¬ no me llames cuñao…

-perdón…-Kuwabara bajó la mirada, pero como se iba a encontrar con la de Hiei … xD

-tú… desde cuándo Kurama y M… -no pudo continuar la frase

-des de poco después de volver del Makai- contestó triste Kuwabara

-ella me odia…

-¡no!- negó después de sorprenderse xD –ella, está enfadada…- Hiei levantó la mirada- …por no ayudarnos- Kuwabara puso cara de mártir.

-entiendo. Claro, me tendríais que odiar todos…

-¡espera! Pero ella, te quiere…. –Hiei se sorprendió y se volvió- sí. Está con Kurama para olvidarse de ti. Es una orgullosa, como tú. No quiere perdonarte, y eso que le hemos explicado miles de veces, pero la terca…

-vale. Gracias- Hiei le sonrió y desapareció.

-Ah…

_Así que aún me quieres… qué tonta eres. Te mientes a ti misma. No sé por qué, pero me siento muuucho mejor. Así que esa mirada que me echabas, no era para matarme, era una mirada torturada. Quieres que no exista, entonces, no existiré._

**¿dónde?**

_Desapareció de mi vista. Una vez que podía verle… y vaya cómo le traté. Soy tonta. Pero esto es lo que he elegido. Lo siento por ti. El mío también se queja. Me da igual. Me lo repetiré siempre. Voy a pasar de todo esto. Me quedaré con Kurama, que él me quiere, y yo, pues le trato bien ^^ _(cuantos cuentos cuento, de La Oreja de Van Gogh)_ así que… adiós mi corazón._

-¡Maddles!- la llamó Hiei- ¿eres feliz?

Maddles se quedó pensando la pregunta. Frunció el ceño y dijo enojada.

-¡pues claro! Nunca había estado mejor. Hmpt!

-¿sabes? Estás preciosa- le dijo seguro. Ella se sorprendió. Hiei le cogió la mano, la giró y la besó en la mejilla.- te quiero. Me da igual que no me perdones nunca. Iré al infierno o a donde tenga que ir, pero siempre te querré.

-ugh…vete, por favor

Hiei, desapareció. De entre la gente, apareció Kuwabara.

-¿quieres que te diga algo?-le preguntó éste.

-depende- le respondió Maddles bajando la cabeza.

-pues… chica, eres tonta

-ju. Eso ya lo sabía.

-¿por qué lo haces?- le preguntó incrédulo.

-porque no quiero sufrir.- a kuwabara se le puso cara de tonto, es decir, la suya, pero… con la tontería subida xD

-¡pero si así sufres más!

-me da igual. Bleh!

-tonta.

-¿vas a insultarme todo el rato?

-grrrr

-je.

-¿no le perdonarás, al menos? O… decirle a Kurama que no le quieres? Porque eso… yo no lo entiendo ¬¬'

-¿y por qué le tendría que perdonar?

-¡es verdad! ¡tú le tienes que pedir perdón a él!-se iluminó Kuwabara

-y un…- suspendió la frase.

-pues muy bien. ¡ahí te quedas! ¡yo me voy a ver a mi cuñao!- Kuwabara se fue, y Maddles enterró su cara entre sus manos. Otra vez estaba llorando.

_¿no iba a ser la última vez? Me da igual todo. Espero no volver a verle. Le diré a los chicos que se vayan y me dejen sola._

-sola…- murmuró una voz- …te divertías sola… ¿lo harás de nuevo?

-Hiei…-le llamó- gracias.

Des de entonces, cada uno en su mundo, donde pertenecían. Todo como en un principio.

**¡fin del final 3!**

**Uff! Es un poco traumático. Me lo podría haber saltado este…**

**Los dos que quedan son muy buenos!**

**A mi de estos tres primeros el que más me gusta es el segundo… 9.9**

**Si alguien lo lee… plis, reviews!**

**Quiero saber cuál es vuestro final favorito!**

**De: YMaHiNe**


	22. final 4 full

Aquí estoy otra vez!!

Va, ya empiezo el fic. 4º final!!

**Final 4: el campo de césped**

**Maddles… ¿qué haces aquí?**

Hiei la vio acercarse. Ella, vio a sus amigos en el suelo. Se acercó a ellos y les susurró algo al oído.

-Eh?- se preguntó Hiei.

-¡¡Holaaa!!- los saludó Maddles.- ¿así que tú eres Mukuro?

- S-sí –respondió ésta.

-bueno pues…

-¿qué quieres? ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntaron a Maddles.

- pues… yo pasaba por aquí… es bonito el Makai… aunque da un poco de miedo, jajaja!

- O.O. ¿quieres decir de una vez qué haces aquíii?- preguntó Mukuro.

-pues he venido a ver cómo iba todo. Porque no me fiaba de esos muertos de ahí.- se gira hacia ellos y luego a Mukuro- gracias por no haberlos matado, es que no entienden lo que es el 'poder de la palabra' jajaja!

-eh! ¡que yo sí lo entiendo!- decía Kurama, con la voz que le salía con la tierra (no sé describirlo, lo siento u.u)

-¡Anda, calla!

-bueno… y, ¿qué te parece, entonces?- preguntó Mukuro.

-Hombre, no se os ve tan mal. Pero eso es cosa vuestra n.n

-¿cómo que has venido?- preguntó Hiei.

-pues… llegué a vuestra o su casa, porque me habían llamado, los vi con unas supermochilas de escursionista, o algo así. Me dijeron su plan de atacar a Mukuro, pero yo no estaba conforme. Pero luego, después de un rato, vi…- Maddles se cayó.

-¿viste?¿qué viste?-la apremiaron

-bueno- dijo avergonzada- algo por lo que tenia que venir aquí, ok?

- ¬¬'- son Mukuro y Hiei.

- bueno, me alegro de veros… entonces… ¡me voy!- les comunicó Maddles

Hiei la cogió del brazo para pararla y luego de la cintura.

- eps! No te vayas aún.

-¿? ¿y ahora qué quieres?- le preguntó la atrapada.

-Ueno, pues… naa. ¿Pero no está cansada?

-¿yo? No…

-¡pero acabas de venir!- insistió Mukuro.

-¬¬' ¿y qué? Como he venido, me voy.

-Si quieres, ¡¡te podemos hacer una visita turística al ciempiés!! –insistió Hiei

-¬¬ ¿por qué no quereis que me vaya?

-es que hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía…

- O////O ¡no digas esooo! ¡Kyaaaa!- respuesta de Maddles ¬¬ xD

-Anda, vamos.

-Sí, papá… -resignación de Maddles.

-O.O ¿cómo me has llamado?- se volteó Hiei.

-Papá… ^-^ jiji!

Hiei, ante la respuesta de Maddles, no pudo decirle nada.

**¿por quién?**

Fueron por el ciempiés gigante, se encontraron a mucha gente, que se quedaba O.O ¿?.

-¿quieres ver mi habitación?- le propuso Hiei.

-¬¬' ¿pa qué?

-nuxe… por si te apetecía… ¬¬ ¿no estás muy animada, no?

-¿quién? ¿yo? ¡¡si estoy súper feliiiz!!- respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

Llegaron a la habitación de Hiei, y él la empotró contra la pared xD

-Auch…- se quejó Maddles

-¿y… por qué estás tan feliz?- le preguntó Hiei

-jejeje. ¡porque te vii!- y Maddles lo abraza muy contenta.

-lo que decías antes… ¿qué era lo que viste?

-pues… vi tu angustia en la gema de Yukina… ¡Ah! Se la tengo que devolver!

-bueno, cuando vuelvas…

Hiei se acercaba a su cara, pero Maddles se apartó. A ella le dolía si no le iba a volver a ver…

-creo, que mejor vuelvo ya… no esté tardando demasiado y se me vayan a morir los chicos en el suelo… ¬¬'

-¬¬' jeje…

Hiei la acompañó a la salida y la chica se dirigió a los chicos.

-¡Hiei!¡ Haz lo que creas que es mejor para ti! ¡no te engañes!¡ tienes que ser feliiiz!- le dijo Maddles, mientra cogía a los chicos y los ayudaba a caminar.- ¡Adiós Mukuro! ¡encantada de conocerte!

Los cuatro se alejaron y al final ya no se vieron

- pues es muy mona…- le dijo con una sonrisa Mukuro.

-¿verdad?

Después de un rato mirando al horizonte… ¬¬

- Mukuro… creo que, podría dejar esto… yo ya no quiero estar aquí… no me gusta esto… no puedes retenerme de esta manera. ¿Chantajeándome? Eso es muy sucio.

Mukuro hizo una leve sonrisa y luego le miró.

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. No la mataré.- Hiei se quedó callado…- Va. Vete.

-Gracias, Mukuro.- esa cara que puso entonces, le dio una tranquilidad a Mukuro, que no la pudo olvidar nunca del recuerdo. Y vio como Hiei se iba corriendo.

***

-AAy, ya está atardeciendo!- suspiró Maddles- ¿cómo estais vosotros?

-perfectamente, no te preocupes!

-entonces bien…- Maddles les sonrió y se puso a hacer piruetas por ahí

-Maddles…- la llamó Yusuke.- sentimos no haber podido llevarlo de vuelta

-Ah… -Maddles miró hacia otra parte y le llamó la atención.- uaaa! ¡un campo de césped!- y antes de que hubiera acabado la frase, ya lo estaba subiendo.

-¿?- los tres chicos.

-¿qué está haciendo? ¿a dónde va?- preguntó una cuarta voz por detrás.

-no tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo… ¿se está tumbando?- iba diciendo Kurama, que la estaba observando…

**¿dónde?**

-¡Hiei!- susurró Kuwabara. El aludido, solo sonrió, y se dirigió a donde estaba Maddles, pero ella, de golpe, se puso a hacer la croqueta.

Hiei seguía subiendo, y Maddles seguía bajando, hasta que Maddles atropelló a Hiei y se lo llevó tirándolo al suelo, que se enroscó en ella.

- Uah! Mi cabeza…-se quejó Maddles.

-¿te duele?- le preguntó Hiei, que estaba encima de ella

-Sí… ¡Hiei!- una sonrisa se le iluminó la cara.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-es que os habeis ido muy corriendo…- le respondió él, como una queja.

-ju… ja…. Jajaja!- Maddles se empezóa reír y no paraba.

- ¬¬' ¿de qué te ríes?- Maddles no le respondía y seguía riéndose.

Al final, Hiei la cogió de la cintura, y la tiró para abajo. Cayó otra vez haciéndo la croqueta, pero como Hiei estaba encima suyo, hicieron una doble croqueta xD. Al final, llegaron a la parte plana y pararon.

-Tienes… algo en el pelo…- le dijo Hiei sacándole un trozo de verde de ese de los campos.

-O.O ^///^ Tú también! ¡jajaja!

Maddles se levantó, le siguió Hiei y se espolsaron. Maddles fue hacia Hiei pero se tropezó con algo.

-¡Uaaa! ¡Maldito secador! ¡No! ¡Aerosol! … no… aspersor… XD jajaja!

-¿? Pero qué tonta e…- Hiei de golpe se cayó al suelo y se quedó frito.

-O.O

-¿habrá usado el fuego del infierno?- se preguntaron los chicos.

Maddles se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Oh! 0///0 ¡No te imaginas lo mono que estás dormido! –le susurró.- ¿sabes? Fui por ti, en realidad ^^ ¡Te quieroo!- Maddles le apartó el pelo de la frente y le decubrió su ojo, aunque estuviera tapado por la cinta, ella sonrió y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero, justo antes, Hiei la besó a ella en los labios.

-¡Uoooo!- gritó el público (Yukuke, Kurama y Kuwabara)

Hiei la atrajo hacia él y no paraban de besarse, se sentaban, se volvían a besar, se volvían a caer…

-¡Hola! –saludaron las chicas que aparecían de 'algún lugar'- ¿y Hiei y Maddles?

-pues… ahí- respondió Yusuke señalándolos.

- O.O- cara de las chicas.

-¿en qué día queda la boda?- dijo Yusuke sacando una libretilla…

**Fin del final 4!**

**¿os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Reviews, please!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	23. extras

¡Hola! Este es un capítulo extra de la continuación del final 4!

**El zoo**

-Eyy! ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Yusuke

-¿si vamos al parque de atracciones?

-es que siempre vamos ahí… ¬¬

-pues… ¿de excursión a la montaña?- propuso alguien

Maddles empezó a temblar…

-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Kurama.

.Es que… u///u soy muy patosa y… no quiero caerme a ningún precipicio, no quiero perderme, y no quiero que me llamen pava. Solo eso, jeje!

- xD ¡Hay que ver, Madd!- le contestó Yusuke.

-¿y si vamos al zoo?- propuso Yukina

-¡Vale!- aceptación de todo el mundo.

-Wwiiiiii!

-¿? ¿eh? ¬¬

-eh… vale, da igual TT

Se dirigieron al zoo, y bueno, se separaron en las parejitas. Aunque, Kurama y Botan, aún no eran pareja, pero, así no se perderían ^^

-¿y qué es lo que más te gusta, Maddles?-le preguntó Hiei

-¿a mí? ¡pues todoos! Jajaja!

-pero… ¿alguno en especial?

-¿por qué?

-porque no nos lo podemos saltar!

-pues… 9.9 ¡los lémurs!

-¿? ¿y eso qué es?- preguntó Hiei, rascándose la cabeza.

-¬¬ inculto… qué vergüenza…

Fueron por todo el zoo, cada parejita con lo suyo ^^. Nos centramos en Hiei y Maddles.

-Kurama!¡Mira!- le dijo Botan

-¿qué? ¿qué?- preguntó buscando algo.

-WAaaa!- Botan, muerta de miedo en un sitio de murciélagos, se abalanza sobre Kurama.

-Botan… ¿has visto uno?

-¡y tanto! ¡si me quería comer!

-Ah…ha ha… ¬¬' mejor salimos de aquí…

***

-oye Hiei… ¿tú cuando darás el estirón?- le preguntó Maddles con la cara escondida en el hombro de su novio (qué raro queda xD)

-¬¬' ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¿te importa mi altura?

-es que… quedamos un poco ridículos, que digamos…

Hiei cabreado, ve un barril por ahí y se sube en él.

-¿? ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Maddles- ¿te quieres hacer el alto? Serás imbécil…

-Oye…- Maddles se gira enfadada y Hiei se sienta en el barril. Después, le coge del brazo y la envuelve.- ¿sabes que tienes unos brazos muy gordos?

-jaaja! El entrenamiento!

Maddles sonríe y se gira hacia él. Luego, hace algo que nunca antes había podido hacer: se puso de puntillas y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

***

-Yukinaa!

-¿qué quieres?- le preguntó esta.

-¿te querrás casar conmigo?

-O.O

-0///0- Kuwabara baja la cabeza y se aleja mientras suena un réquiem de fondo.

-¡Kazumaa! ¡Claro que síii!

Kuwabara cambia totalmente la cara, la goje en brazos y le da vueltas ¬¬

***

-¡YAWN! ¡qué sueño!- se quejó Maddles.

-Mira, te pareces a eso…- le dijo Hiei señalando a un animal, que, curiosamente, tambien bostezaba.

-O////o ¡Idiotaaa! ¡No me compares con un hipopótamo!- gritó Maddles echando humos por la cabeza y persiguiendo a Hiei, pero, como él es tan rápido, y ella tan lenta… la pobre, no consiguió nada.- Malo… u.u

-¡Jajajá!

***

-Yusuke… ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Keiko, al verlo anotar algo en la libreta

-¡WAaaa! ¡Nada!¡ Nada!

Yusuke intentó serenarse… se arrodilló y la cogió de la mano.

-Keiko Yukimura… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-O////o Oh! Pues… ¡Me habías asustado, camelo!- se quej y le tiró algo por la cabeza- 9.9 pues… ¡sí!

***

Cuando salen todos del zoo, ya se estaba poniendo el Sol. Maddles le tiende un papel a Hiei.

-Para mi cumpleaños…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hiei lo abrió y leyó: _Rhapsody in blue_

-¿y yo cómo sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Ò.ó

-Averígualo…-Maddles se acerca y le susurra en el oído: -detective

Al acto, Maddles se va corriendo y brincando por ahí, Hiei se guarda el papel y la coge en brazos.

-¡ATENCIÓN!- llamó Yusuke- la boda será el dia 20 de junio, ¿ok?

-O.O ¿os casais?- preguntó Maddles y Botan

-Y vosotras también ;)

- ¿eeeh? O////O

-Botan…- le dijo Kurama arrodillándose

-Maddles…- le dijo Hiei arrodillándose

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntaron a la vez

**Fin de extras!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es cortito, pero está bien, ¿no?**

**Ueno, reviews.**

**¡Ya sólo queda un final! ¡Ueee!**

**La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando un poco. xD**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	24. final 5 full

Aquí estoy, con el último final. Por fin. Es un final con POV's de Hiei todo el rato.

**Final 5: porque siempre he estado ahí.**

**Maddles… ¿qué haces aquí?**

La vi. Era un ángel. Eso era seguro. Parecía que tenía la misma aura que sensui, de un color dorado. Pero esa, era más pura. Cuando la oí pronunciar mi nombre sentí cómo mi alma se rompía en dos. Me di cuenta de lo que la necesitaba, de lo que me había engañado.

Al verla acercarse, con sus dos alas blancas, me di cuenta de cuánto la quería. Era como si no hubiera nada entre ella y yo. Parecía que Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y Mukuro, fueran más de las motas de polvo y la tierra levantada que había en nuestro camino.

Y yo, con mi absoluta cara de embobado, al final me di cuenta de su sonrisa. Una sonrisa tierna, con los ojos medio cerrados y los labios juntos, que era como si me hablase. Como si le preguntara a un niño: ¿te has perdido? Una sonrisa que me calmaba toda el alma. La tempestad de odio profudo, los mares revueltos… su luz lo aliviaba todo. Me quitaba todo el dolor. Me miraba, a mí.

Pude notar, que cuando ella dejó de mirarme, se me empapaban los ojos. Me pareció que se había olvidado de mi existencia. Me sentí como una nada. Entré en la realidad. Ella se dirigía a Mukuro, que era mi… ¿qué era Mukuro para mí? ¿mi jefa?¿mi amante? Nadie lo sabía. Ni yo mismo.

Maddles se acercaba a ella. Su largo vestido blanco de seda volaba hacia atrás como su pelo. ¿por qué se había puesto ese vestido? ¿des de cuándo lo tenía? No. No era eso. Era como su esencia. Los ojos de paz miraban a los llenos de miedo e inseguridad. Mukuro parecía un cachorro asustado. Otra vez parecía una irrealidad. Parecía un mundo… tan lejano… Pude darme cuenta de lo poderosa que era esa existencia que tanto amaba. Todo el poder que tenía en su interior. Era… intimidante. Daba miedo. Pero… te sentías atraído por _eso. _Me parecía que me iba a volver loco.

Aquel ángel llegó a Mukuro. Se arrodilló delante de ella y le acarició la cara. Mukuro, con sus ojos torturados y su expresión de espanto, al final no pudo más que caer en ella y llorar.

¿qué poder tenía? Podía sucumbir a todo ante ella. Todo ser que tenía sufrimiento no podía pasar desapercibido bajo su influencia.

Mukuro… tanto sufrías…

Aquel ser, se levantó, y otra orda de aire levantó tierra y acarició su piel y su traje. Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar.

Me volvió a clavar la mirada. Volví a notar unos ojos dorados clavarse en mí… ella parecía… un Sol. Aquella mirada suya que era tan insoportable no dejaba de incrustárseme por dentro, me hurgaba cada rincón de mi mente. Me exploraba todo mi yo… sólo era capaz de ver sus ojos desafiantes, hasta que, cuando los cerró, estaban a mi lado y noté un suave roce en mi piel.

-te echaba de menos- me dijo.

Yo, que parecía autista, no le pude responder… me quedé estupefacto mirando hacia el horizonte, y notando su calidez en mí.

-estás… raro…-volvió a decirme.

Desperté de mi ensoñación y le miré a la cara. Ahora ya había perdido ese influjo tan poderoso. Ya volvía a ser mi Maddles. Y pude reaccionar.

-tú… has … tienes mucho poder… ¿sabías?- ella se quedó anonada.

-por fin te vuelvo a ver! No sabes cuánto deseaba oír tu voz. Saber que estabas bien. Quería que tú me oyeras cuando le dijera al cielo que te seguía queriendo… snif! Snif! –ahora se le empaparon los ojos a ella y me abrazó. Me sentí envuelto. Me sentí… completo. Su luz me rodeaba por todas partes.

**¿por quién?**

-estás sucio…-me dijo- ¿no tienen duchas en este mundo? Snif!

-jajaja! – otra de sus salidas. Sí, la misma Maddles de siempre. Yo, puse cara seria…- yo también te echaba de menos. Y hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de verdad de todo lo que te extrañaba.- y la volví a abrazar.

Nosotros que estábamos en el suelo. Yo, que tenía un ser de luz encima, rodeándome y abrazándome…

-pero… -se separó de mí, y mirándome a la cara con esos ojos suplicantes me dijo: -estás bien.

-supongo que sí…

-en tal caso…- vi cómo se levantaba. –creo que tendría que regresar a mi mundo- lo dijo mirando al cielo.- y… aquellos tres, necesitan cuidados… ju- les hizo una sonrisa a los caídos.- Hiei… -se giró para verme a mí.- nunca te olvidaré.

Y dicho esto, vi cómo el ángel que había despertado todos los sentimientos que ahora había en mí, el amor de mi vida… se iba.

Noté como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Cómo almas abrumadas se quedaban tendidas en el suelo. Pero había algo irreal. En el fondo. Todos estaban felices. Creo que… todos menos ella.

**¿dónde?**

Han pasado ya cuatro años. Yo, que vivo entre dos mundos, voy viendo cómo van evolucionando mis amigos. Mukuro es ahora una mujer llena de vida y sin odio, Kurama está con Botan, Yusuke y Keiko tienen ya unos cuantos hijos y Yukina y Kuwabara, son muy felices, por lo que se ve.

Yo de vez en cuando me acerco a verlos. Y parece que soy buen invitado. Me dicen que alguna vez Maddles les ha visitado. Pero nunca va cuando voy yo.

Aunque, todo y que no lo sepa, yo siempre la estoy viendo. La veo en su casa, cuando hace sus queridos bailes del twist y de rock-n'-roll, esas tardes que le da por vestirse de francesa con una boina y hacerse la gran pintora… cuando se pone a tocar un instrumento… cuando hace figuritas con barro… cuando escribe su nombre y unos puntos suspensivos…

Pero, con todo eso, lo que siempre ha hecho, nunca dejará de ser, la persona que yo siempre he querido.

No me cansaré nunca de verla suspirar a la luna, ni de sonreírle a las flores, de jugar con las ardillas, de acariciar el agua, de ir por las calles con los ojos abiertos mirando cada escaparate con una sonrisa, de ir a restaurantes sola por el simple gusto de comer bien, de disfrazarse de princesa, de mirar una película de miedo y en toda la noche no soltar a su osito de peluche, de sonreírle a un gato negro… de ir por las calles buscando el cielo… y por los parques… hurgando entre las copas de los árboles para encontrarme a mí…

Porque… con lo feliz que se te ve ahora, y aún sigues con la esperanza de volverme a ver. Cuando, para ti, yo no debería ser más que un sueño…

Por favor, no sigas buscándome, no sigas queriéndome. ¿no fue lo que tú elegiste?

Aún con todo esto, sé que toda mi obsesión por ti continúa porque aún te quiero. Pero yo, el maldito orgulloso que no lo quiere reconocer… ¿no me va a dejar estar a tu lado?

Una tarde de otoño… entre las hojas rojizas que van cayendo al suelo… estás tú otra vez… ya, cansada de no encontrarme nunca, ya prácticamente resignada, vas abandonando el parque.

Yo, bajo de uno de los árboles que antes habías mirado y susurro tu nombre.

-Maddles…

Ella, lo escucha, se para en seco. Noto como sus manos llegan a su cara, y cuando se gira, entre su resplandeciente sonrisa, veo una lágrima atravesando su cara.

**Fin!**

**Fin! Fin! Fin!**

**Fin del último final y fin de Blanc et noir!**

**Voy a tirar coetes!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes lo leéis, y por favor, dejadme reviews!**

**Estoy muy contenta!! ^^**

**Así que, esto ya sí que es un adiós.**

**De YMaHiNe: **

**Sayonara et au revoir!**


End file.
